


Music For The Soul

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: Jonas started a band in high school, and Matteo started writing music with him.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 27
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really shitty summary, but you get the point.
> 
> Hello everyone, it’s been awhile. I’ve had this idea in my head for a long time now, and I finally got enough creativity to actually write it.
> 
> I was originally going to make this a one shot, but it’s gotten out of hand, so it’ll be multiple parts, not sure how many yet.
> 
> I’ll be leaving the songs, and the artists at the end of every chapter when they are included. These songs are pretty great. I love a lot of them, and they fit the character sin my head, so I hope you enjoy them as well.
> 
> Enjoy.

~/~/~/~

Matteo never thought he would end up here in life. He always assumed he would be stuck in some job that brought absolutely no fulfillment, and that was it. He would grow bitter, and angry just like his dad had. It was one of Matteo’s biggest fears, ending up like his father. Although he father never saw it, people would tell Matteo that they could see that he was his fathers son. It scared him.

So when Jonas decided when he was younger that he was going to be a musician, Matteo went with it because who was to tell Jonas he couldn’t? Jonas spent all summer teaching himself how to play the guitar when he went to visit his family, and the minute he got home, he started teaching Matteo. After they got pretty good on the guitar, they started writing songs. The first few were shit, but they were like 10, so they knew it wouldn’t be good, but it was fun. They would put on show for Jonas’ parents all the time, and when Matteo’s mama had a good day, he would tell her all about it. He loved it.

Jonas was always the more extroverted one in the friendship, so when they got to high school, he started a band with some other kids who were into music. Although Matteo had no interest in being in a band, he was always there. Jonas told him he was his good luck charm, and his forever writing buddy. Said that Matteo had a way of writing music that spoke to people, Matteo always just though he was being nice. But the other guys in the band liked his music too, so Matteo stuck around.

When university came around, Matteo knew he wanted to do something that involved music. He also knew he didn’t want to be too far from home, in case his mom needed him. So he got into the music program at the university close to home, along with Jonas, and they spend the majority of their time writing music together, while Jonas still followed his dream with his band. It wasn’t until they were in their junior year, that Jonas dropped to follow his dreams professionally. Matteo knew it was what he wanted, and he couldn’t fault him for going after it. So Matteo stuck it out and got his degree in music theory and writing, and Jonas asked if he would be willing to help him and his band write their first album. Matteo’s only condition was that his name was nowhere on the album. He loved music, but he didn’t want to spotlight on him.

Jonas agreed immediately, and that’s how 4 years later, Jonas’s band was bigger than ever, and Matteo was a song writer. A ghost writer, but he enjoyed it. With the studio that Jonas was signed too, he ghost wrote for other artists as well. It was just want he wanted to do. Create music, but have none of the pressure Jonas was under. He didn’t always travel with Jonas, he mainly went to the shows that were local, so that’s how he found himself backstage at the show he was holding in Berlin.

“Hello Berlin! We are Parachute and we are so happy to be here tonight!” Jonas shouted to the crowd. “We all grew up in Berlin, so it’s amazing to be home. Let’s get rowdy.” He said and the crowd went wild. Matteo couldn’t help but laugh, as Jonas started playing one of their more popular songs. The crowd was going nuts. Matteo had seen Jonas perform a million times, so he always liked to watch the crowd. Girls crying, boys admiring, parents annoyed at being there, it was all fascinating to him.

It was halfway through the show was Matteo noticed her. She was close to the front, but Matteo noticed right away that she was signing to another girl. But he also noticed that people were bumping into her like crazy, so she wasn’t able to interpret the whole song. So Matteo brought over a security guard.

“Hey, you see the girl interpreting the songs?” He asked, and the guard nodded. “Can you bring her, and whoever she’s here with back stage?” He asked and the security guard nodded and made his way into the crowd. Matteo watched the whole thing. at first she looked scared, like they had done something wrong, but when he asked her to come back stage, she looked more confused than anything. He saw them making their way backstage. It was two girls, and a boy. The most beautiful boy Matteo has ever seen.

“Here you go.” The security guard said before leaving.

“Not that this isn’t cool, but what are we doing back here?” The girl interpreting said, as she continued to signed.

“I saw you signing out there, and noticed that you were constantly getting bumped. I figured the show would be funnier, and less crowded from back here.” Matteo said honestly.

“This is awesome.” The girls said, and the other girl nodded in agreement. “I’m Laura, and this is my best friend Victoria, and my brother David.” She pointed the boy beside them.

“I’m Matteo.” He introduced.

“How do you know the band?” Laura asked.

“Jonas and I have known each other since we were 7 or 8.” Matteo told them. “I come to as many shows as I can when he’s close by.”

“That’s so cool.” Laura said. “Victoria and I have been fans since like the beginning.We saw him gigging in a bar once, like 7 years ago.” She said. 

“Yea. When we were in college he would preform anywhere they would let the band in. It was exhausting, but it’s how they were discovered, so it paid off in the long run.” Matteo explained.

“Shit, give me a second Berlin, my guitar string broke. I’ll be right back!” They heard Jonas said as he ran off stage. “Luigi, I need a new guitar.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s your stage managers job.” Matteo said sarcastically. Jonas just rolled his eyes. Matteo went over and grabbed another guitar. Jonas grabbed his face and gave him a firm kiss on the lips. When he pulled back Matteo whipped it off. “You really need to stop doing that dude.” He said and Jonas laughed.

“It’s my good luck charm. Now my guitar won’t break.” Jonas smiled.

“You have a very willing and eager fiancé who will kiss you whenever you want.” Matteo said honestly. “Maybe make her your good luck charm.”

“It wouldn’t be the same Luigi. Plus, if I’m not kissing you, who else will? Lord knows you haven’t had a boyfriend in forever.” Jonas joked. Matteo just rolled his eyes. “Alright, gotten get back out there.” He said before he disappeared.

“You weren’t kidding.” Laura laughed. “You are close.”

“He’s like my brother. Which is also why it’s so weird when he kisses me like that.” Matteo laughed.

“And his fiancé doesn’t mind?” Laura asked.

“I’ve known Hanna since we were in high school. She thinks it’s hilarious, which is why Jonas won’t stop.” Matteo explained. Laura smiled and Victoria signed something, which Matteo understood.

“If you guys want to meet Jonas after the show, you’re more than welcome to stick around.” Matteo sighed to them, and they were pretty shocked.

“You can sign?” Laura asked.

“Yea. In high school we could learn sign language or another language, and I didn’t have the energy to learn a new language. Plus I thought it would be useful. I continued it into college.” Matteo explained.

“That’s so cool. Victoria lost her hearing when we were 11. It was a hard adjustment, but I was determined to learn so that I could help her through school.” Laura explained.

“That’s cool. I don’t know anyone who is deaf, so I don’t use it frequently.” Matteo explained.

“You’re better than David.” She pointed to her brother. “He has known Victoria practically his whole life and still can’t sign.” She laughed.

“Hey, I can hold my own in a conversation.” David finally spoke up.

“Yea, but you take too long.” Laura said and Victoria laughed.

“So, would you like to stay?” Matteo asked.

“We’d love too.” Laura said and Victoria nodded in agreement.

“Hey Markus!” Matteo called, and Markus came over. “Can you get these three backstage wristbands?” He asked.

“Who are they?” Markus asked. He wasn’t Matteo’s favorite guy, but he was a good manger for Jonas.

“Friends of mine.” Matteo said vaguely.

“Funny, I don’t remember you telling Jonas about any friends who were coming.” Markus said.

“I didn’t know they would be here. I saw them in the crowd and it’s been a little while so I invited them back to catch up. They’re sticking around.” Matteo said and Markus looked like he didn’t believe him but rolled his eyes nonetheless and went to grab 3 bands.

“He seems fun.” Laura said and Matteo smiled.

“He’s very particular about how things are done. Needs at least 3 days in advance for anything, so this isn’t his favorite thing, but he knows that Parachute is his most famous client, so he won’t do anything that would upset them, which means he has to listen to me.” Matteo smiled.

“You’re that far into your friends pocket?” David said, a little edge to his voice. Matteo didn’t know how to take the tone, but he just let it go.

“Something like that.” Matteo decided to go with. Just an Markus came back.

“Here you go. They have a meet and greet after the show for the VIP’s. Make sure they don’t forget. The band needs to be out of here by 1 AM. They have a flight to catch to Norway for their next show.” Markus explains.

“Isn’t it your job to tell them this?” Matteo asks.

“I have to leave shortly. Have a meeting with the executives for a new talent coming in.” Markus explains. “See you Monday.” He said and he was off. Matteo was hoping they wouldn’t catch on.

“Here you go.” Matteo said as he handed them the bands.

“This is so cool.” Laura admitted. “Didn’t think this was how the night would end.”

“Do you have anywhere to be tomorrow?” Matteo asked.

“Nope!” Laura smiled.

“I have work, remember?” David said but Matteo could tell Laura just didn’t care, but not in a mean way, in a sibling way.

“Yea, but how many times are we going to be backstage at a Parachute concert?” Laura asked.

“They’re your favorite band. Not mine.” David muttered, but not low enough not to be heard.

“But they have your favorite song.” Laura pointed out, and now Matteo wanted to know.

“What’s your favorite song?” Matteo asked, but David seemed reluctant to answer so Laura did it for him.

“Take Me to Church.” She said. “When it first came out, he listened to it on repeat for 3 months.”

“One of their most popular.” Matteo said with a smile.

“When it finally caught traction.” David said. “Nobody really recognized it for the first 6 months it was out.” 

“Sometimes hits take their time.” Matteo shrugged.

“Personally I think their music in their latest album has gone down.” David said honestly. Which, Matteo couldn’t refute. He was right, their latest album hasn’t don’t as well as the others.

“David.” Laura hissed.

“No, he’s right. Their latest album hasn’t done as well. Jonas wants to revamp their sound, doesn’t really want to be stuck in a genre, so they’re kinda testing the water right now. It takes time for their fans to get on board with a change like that.” Matteo explained. He knew it all too well how songs can flop. He’s had a few.

“You really know your stuff.” Laura smiled.

“Been around long enough.” Matteo admitted. Just as they finished talking, Take Me to Church started playing and their focus was now on stage, Matteo and seen Jonas perform more times than he can count, so his focus was on the boy who seems a little reserved, but captured Matteo’s attention from the start.

~/~/~/~

Since Jonas and the band had the meet and greet, Matteo, Laura, Victoria, and David were all in his dressing room waiting for him. It was only about 11:30, which was late for Matteo, but he wanted to be there for Jonas, to introduce him to the three people who he somehow really bonded with during the show.

“Holy shit dude, I’m exhausted.” Jonas said once he came back and plopped on the couch.

“You’ve had a long day. Jonas, I’d like to introduce you to Laura, Victoria, and David. I brought them backstage for the show, and since they’re huge fans I thought I’d be cool for you to meet them.” Matteo said and Jonas finally took in his surroundings.

“Did you raid the audience again Luigi?” Jonas smiled. 

“You act like I do this all the time. Most of the time I’m making fun of your fans.” Matteo joked and Jonas smiled.

“Well, it’s really nice to meet you guys. Did you enjoy the show?” Jonas asked.

“It was amazing. We’ve seen you like 4 times.” Laura explained, as she also pointed to Victoria.

“That’s awesome. I’m glad you are still enjoying the music we’re making.” Jonas said honestly.

“Your music has amazing meaning behind it. Of course they’re awesome to listen too, but I like the lyrics a lot too.” Laura admitted, and Jonas’ eyes flickered to Matteo before they went back to Laura.

“That’s why I love music so much. A song can mean so much to someone. Help them through the hard times. I know music helped me through a lot. Same with Matteo. It’s why we’re such good friends.” Jonas said as he put his arm around Matteo.

“So you’re a fellow music lover?” Laura asked Matteo.

“Yea. Jonas taught me how to play the guitar when we were little. It became a way to clear my head when things became too much.” Matteo explained. “Music is kind of like therapy to me.” He said honestly, and he could feel eyes on him and when he looked over he saw David looking at him. He couldn’t read him.

“That’s so cool.” Laura smiled.

“I hate to cut this short, but we have a plane to catch, but I’d love to hang out with you guys again.” Jonas said honestly.

“Really?” Laura said, a little shocked.

“Of course. If you pass the Matteo test, than you must be pretty chill people.” Jonas smiled. “I don’t get back until next week for a short break in the tour. You should come to our group meet up. All of our friends are getting together. You should totally join.”

“We’d love too!” Laura said without consulting the group.

“Cool. Well, I’ll see you all soon. See you Luigi.” Jonas said before he departed with the band.

“I guess I can give you my number and I’ll text you my address.” Matteo said and Laura smiled. They exchanged numbers and Matteo walked them out of the stadium. Everyone was pretty much gone so there wasn’t going to be any traffic getting out of the area.

“See you soon Matteo!” Laura said happily before Matteo got into his car and drive away. He couldn’t wait to see them either, or more like he couldn’t wait to see David again, hopefully he shows up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The get together.

~/~/~/~

It’s been a little over a week, and Laura got a text from Matteo with his address, and the time to meet. Laura was kind of freaking out, but she was excited to just get to know Jonas as a person, instead of a musician. Like how he got into music in the first place.

“Do you think we should bring anything?” Laura asked Victoria and David.

“He didn’t say too.” David mumbled.

“Will you cheer up? It’ll be fun. Matteo is really cool, and so is Jonas.” Laura said.

“You just want to get to know Jonas more.” David said.

“Sure, it’s cool that he’s so down to earth, but Matteo was really cool too.” Laura admitted. “If you weren’t being so moody all night, you might have noticed and maybe even got to become friends.” 

“I wasn’t being moody.” David defended.

“Well, you weren’t exactly friendly either.” Victoria signed, and Laura laughed.

“I had a shitty day at work, and all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and do nothing. But you dragged me to that concert.” David explained.

“I already bought the ticket, but I wasn’t going to let you will or alone. Shitty days happen, but the way we make them better is doing something fun.” Laura smiled, and David just sighed. He would never get through to her. Might has well not argue. “Come, we don’t want to be late.” Laura grabbed her things and David followed behind her. Internally, David was kind of freaking out. He’s wasn’t great around new people, and it didn’t help that he didn’t know anyone there, not really anyway.

~/~/~/~

Everyone was at Matteo’s, eating, drinking, catching up. It’s been awhile since they were all able to be together. It was harder as they got older. When the buzzer went off, there really was only one person who he thought it could be. So when he let them up, and opened his door, he was greeted with a smiling Laura.

“Hey, glad you guys could come.” Matteo said honestly.

“Thanks for inviting us. We would have been here sooner, but I had to convince David to come.” Laura said and David rolled his eyes.

“You did not have to convince me to come. I just had some work I had to finish.” David said and Laura waved him off. They made their way into Matteo’s, and everyone kinda stopped talking to look at them.

“Everyone, this is Laura, Victoria and David. I met them at Jonas’s show last week.” Matteo introduced. “I’m not introducing you all, so do it yourselves.” Matteo said.

“Oh butterfly, always so cheerful.” Hans smiled fondly at Matteo. “I’m Hans, glad we have some new faces in the group now. I’m getting sick of these kids anyway.” Hans joked.

“We’re happy to be here. Just an FYI, Victoria is deaf, so just try to look at her when you’re speaking so she can read your lips if I can’t interpret for her.” Laura told them all and they nodded.

“Okay, so back to the original topic. How come Jonas gets to kiss you Matteo, but I’m not allowed too?” Abdi asked, and the room burst into laughter.

“I just want to put it out there, I don’t let Jonas kiss me. He does it without my permission.” Matteo told them.

“But it’s been years.” Abdi whines.

“Face it dude, Matteo just doesn’t want to kiss you.” Jonas said.

“And he did say he would fuck Jonas if he was the last one on earth.” Carlos reminded them.

“I’m so lonely.” Abdi sighed.

“It’s okay dude. If it makes you feel any better, kissing Matteo is just like kissing a girl. Just no lipstick.” Carlos said and Abdi’s eyes widened.

“You’ve kissed him too?” He nearly shouted.

“In my defense, I was super drunk and super high, so I didn’t even know it was Carlos until after we made out.” Matteo pointed out.

“Man, now I feel cheated on. You’ve never made out with me.” Jonas pouted.

“He’s all yours dude.” Carlos said and everyone laughed. “He is a pretty good kisser though, solid 8/10.” Matteo have his a fist bump. That was a solid score.

“Will you ever stop kissing me though Jonas?” Matteo asked curiously after a moment.

“Sure. When you get a boyfriend.” Jonas said simply.

“But you having a fiancé doesn’t matter?” Matteo asked.

“Hanna doesn’t mind, right?” He asked her and she smiled.

“On one condition.” Hanna smiled, and Matteo tried to hide his.

“Anything.” Jonas said quickly.

“Okay.” Hanna said as she made her way over to Matteo and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

“What the hell!” Jonas said, not really expecting that.

“Now we’re even.” Hanna smiled and Matteo laughed.

“You don’t even like girls Luigi!” Jonas said.

“But I love Hanna.” He said innocently.

“You’re lucky I love both of you.” Jonas said and Hanns made her way over to him and sat on his lap.

“I love you too.” Hanna said and she kissed him.

“It’s like I’m kissing Hanna and Luigi at the same time.” Jonas said when she pulled away and everyone started laughing, and Matteo rolled his eyes.

“Anyone need another drink?” Matteo offered. And a few people said yes, so Matteo made his way into the kitchen. Since Matteo doesn’t drink anymore, he was getting his coffee ready when he heard someone walk into the kitchen. The last person he expected to see was David, considering Matteo felt like he really didn’t want to be her. “Hey.”

“Hey.” David replied.

“We’re you looking for something to drink?” Matteo said, not knowing where to take the conversation after greetings.

“I was actually wondering if you had something to drink that wasn’t alcoholic.” David said honestly.

“There might be some soda in the fridge, or I have hot tea, and I’m making coffee, if you’d like some of that.” Matteo offered.

“Coffee sounds great. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” David admitted and Matteo smiled.

“I make mine kind of strong, so brace yourself.” Matteo explained and David laughed.

“I’m literally so useless in the kitchen that I can’t even make decent coffee. Laura makes fun of me for it daily.” David told him, and Matteo laughed.

“Coffee cans literally have the directions on them.” Matteo said and it was David’s turn to laugh.

“Yea, which is what Laura tells me every single time.” David expressed.

“I’m making a French press coffee. Is that okay?” Matteo asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a French press, so I guess we’ll see.” David admitted.

“If you don’t like it, than you’re hopeless with good coffee.” Matteo joked and David smiled. “So, up late working, or just a terrible sleeper?” Matteo asked, keeping the atmosphere from getting awkward, but even then David never felt it was awkward.

“A little bit of both I suppose.” David shrugged. “I have been in a little bit of a slump, so I thought just taking a break from it would help inspire me, but than I kept tossing and turning until an idea popped into my head, and than I had to get it down before I could sleep. Took me until about 3 this morning to finish.” Matteo nodded. He knew that feeling all too well.

“Than Laura dragged you here.” Matteo said and David looked at him.

“She really didn’t drag me here. I willingly left our flat.” David told him honestly.

“But she did drag you to Jonas’ concert.” Matteo said and David could tell he was teasing.

“Yea, she did. I had a shit day at work, and just wanted to curl up into a ball and pretend the world didn’t exist.” David admitted.

“I’ve been there.” Matteo agreed. “Did you at least enjoy the show?”

“I did. I enjoyed it a lot more once I was backstage. I don’t like being surrounded by that many people.” David admitted. “So thank you for that.”

“No problem. I just really admired what your sister was doing for Victoria.” Matteo said honestly. Before David could reply Jonas walked in.

“Yo dude, what is taking you so long?” He asked.

“Making coffee for David and I. Drinks are in the fridge. Get them yourself if you don’t appreciate my help.” Matteo joked. Jonas rolled his eyes but grabbed the drinks anyway and left the kitchen. “Okay, here you go. Honest opinions.” Matteo said as he handed David the cup of coffee. David took a sip and took a moment before he smiled .

“It’s pretty good.” David praised and Matteo smiled.

“I would be stripped of my Italian citizenship if I couldn’t make good coffee.” Matteo laughed.

“Well Italy can rest assured, you make great coffee.” David complimented, and Matteo smiled.

“Should we rejoin the others?” Matteo asked as he poured himself a cup. David nodded and they two made their way into the living room joining in on some conversation Carlos was blabbing on about, but David was happy he came. It was a nice afternoon, a break he desperately needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Matteo run into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was supposed to be a one shot, there are time jumps to condense the story, but I never got around to revising it when I decided to make it a multiple part thing, but I’m not going back to rework it, so I hope it’s okay with the slight time jumps.
> 
> This chapter jumped a few weeks.

~/~/~/~

David sometimes liked to work at a cafe for a change of scenery. Plus he had an endless supply of coffee there that he didn’t have to make, so it was a good place to work. David has his headphones on but there was nothing playing so he could hear the people around him. Normally he would just ignore the common sounds but when the bell rang out, David automatically looked up and to his surprise there was Matteo.

David didn’t really know if it was appropriate to talk to him, they weren’t exactly friends but they had a great conversation in his kitchen a few weeks back, so it wouldn’t be too weird if he went to say hi. Right? Naturally he took his sweet time arguing in his own head, that as Matteo stood there waiting for his drink a guy had approached him. Now, David wasn’t sitting right next to Matteo but he could still hear their conversation relatively well from where he sat.

“Long time no see Teo.” The boy smiled.

“That it has been.” Matteo said unenthusiastically.

“How have you been? Still friends with Jonas?” The stranger asked, and that kind of peaked David’s interest.

“Yup.” Matteo said shortly.

“That’s nice. You two were very close in college. Pretty rare to have a friendship last that long, no?” He asked.

“Not really. Been friends our whole lives.” Matteo explained.

“Right, so I was wondering, since you’re still friends with Jonas, would you be able to get me some tickets to a show of his?” The stranger asked, and Matteo surprisingly laughed.

“Why the hell would I do that for you?” Matteo asked.

“Well, you know.” The stranger said. “Please Teo, it would mean a lot to me.”

“You know, you haven’t changed. Everything is always all about you.” Matteo told him.

“Please Teo.” The boy begged and he moved closer and rubbed his fingers up his arm. Matteo shuffled back slightly and David’s nerves went away and he got up before he could stop. He walked over to Matteo and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, you made it.” David smiled. Matteo, slightly confused but decided to just go along with it.

“Yea. Sorry I’m a little late.” Matteo smiled.

“It’s okay.” David said sweetly. David turned his attention towards the stranger. “Hello.” He said politely but there was no pleasantness in his voice.

“Hi, I’m Max.” The stranger, Max said.

“David.” He introduced himself. “You know Matteo?” He asked.

“Yea, we go way back.” Max explained. “Don’t we Teo?” Max smiled sweetly.

“Funny, I’ve never heard about you.” David said honestly.

“Must not be that serious.” Max shot back. That annoyed David so he stepped forward slightly, but Matteo pulled him towards him by the back of his shirt until his back was against Matteo. Matteo was about to say something else when another stranger made his way over to them and gave Max a kiss on the cheek.

“Unbelievable.” Matteo muttered, only loud enough for David to hear.

“Matteo, funny running into you here.” The other stranger said.

“How do you know Matteo babe?” Max asked.

“Me? How do you know Matteo?” The stranger asked.

“We dated for like 2 years in college.” Max explained.

“No way, we dated towards the end of high school.” The stranger said. “What a small world!”

“No shit.” Matteo mumbled.

“Oh my god. We should like, compare later. I’m interested to know your experience with him.” Max said and that really annoyed David, so he tried to step away from Matteo, but Matteo slipped his arm around David’s neck and pulled him flush against him.

“Calm down.” Matteo whispered so lowly into his ear. His hot breath literally could have melted David right than an there, but than he pressed a kiss right behind David’s ear, close to the base of his neck, and David was fucking swooning at this point. Than Matteo looked up at his two exes who apparently were now dating. “I’m not getting you free tickets to a show when after two years of dating you cheated on me and than broke up with me via your friend since you deleted my number, and blocked me on all forms of social media because you were just going to ghost me until I got the hint.” Matteo said honestly, and Max’s jaw dropped. “Word of advice Cam, don’t get too invested in this. It won’t last too long.” He turned his attention to his other ex.

“Matteo?” The barista called and Matteo grabbed his drink.

“Come on, I want to show you what I’ve been working on.” David said as he pulled Matteo away from the two boys, who were frozen in place. Once they got to the table, the boys left the cafe without getting anything.

“Thank you for that.” Matteo eventually said.

“No problem. He seems like a dick.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“What gave you that idea?” Matteo joked and David laughed. “So, is this the project that has been keeping you up at night?” Matteo asked.

“Yea. Do you really wanna see?” David asked and Matteo nodded. He handed over one ear piece and than hit play. So far it was about 25 minutes long, and Matteo sat there and watched the entire thing. Once it was over he placed the headphone down. 

“That was really good.” Matteo said honestly.

“You think?” David asked.

“Yea. It’s a bit sad, but it’s good.” Matteo told him.

“Yea. I tend to make a lot of sad things. It’s like my default.” David shrugged.

“What is this for exactly?” Matteo asked as he sipped on his coffee.

“I work for a media outlet. My goal is to be a director, but right now, I edit shorts loosely based off of an idea that I pitched to the directors.” David explained.

“So this is your idea, but you don’t get to direct it?” Matteo asked.

“Yea. People pitch ideas all the time, so I’m happy mine got picked, and that they gave it to me to edit, so at least I can make it how I’ve always wanted to see it.” David told him honestly.

“That’s cool. You’ll make amazing movies one day.”Matteo said and that made David’s heart flutter. It was on that moment, sitting at this table, with Matteo smiling at him, and validating what he wants to do in life, that he knew he was fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo opens up to David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:
> 
> Talks of alcoholism, drug use, and mild abuse. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. It’s not graphic, but it’s there. And I know our minds can do a lot of harmful things on their own.
> 
> This chapter also kind of jumps a little. Just a few weeks.
> 
> Stay safe, and have a happy thanksgiving.

~/~/~/~

Thankfully, that one day at the cafe wasn’t just a one off experience. Laura was right, Matteo was really cool, and David liked being in his company. And he thinks Matteo feels the same because he never denies a request from David to hang out. That’s how they find themselves at a bar Friday night. David had a pretty exhausting week, and he just wanted to forget, which might not have been the best thing to happen, because the room was spinning, and than nothing.

~/~/~/~

Matteo has never been so glad to be sober than he is right now. David was out of control, but not in a bad way. He was just letting loose and Matteo had to admit, he was a pretty hilarious drunk. He was working on drink he didn’t even know what number, and his speech was slurred, so he figured it was time for them to leave. Since Matteo’s flat was closer, he drug him back to his place, and threw him on the bed so he could get a good nights sleep, and then retreated to the couch. He was exhausted too, so he let sleep consume him, but with the imagine of David smile filling his head.

~/~/~/~

David woke up with a killer headache. He opened his eyes and noticed that he wasn’t in his own room. He can only assume it was Matteo’s room since he wouldn’t have gone home with anyone from the bar last night. He rubbed his eyes a little than looked for his clothes, shocked that he took his binder off last night, although he slightly remembers that. Waiting for Matteo to close the door before he got up and stripped. He put it back on and made his way out of the room to see Matteo in the kitchen.

“Hey.” David said and Matteo turned around.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Matteo asked.

“Like shit.” David said honestly as he took a seat and Matteo laughed.

“I bet. I made breakfast, and here take these.” Matteo said as he handed David some painkillers and water.

“Thank you.” David said as he took them. “How are you not dying? We got fucked up last night.”

“You got fucked up last night.” Matteo laughed. “I didn’t drink at all.”

“Really?” David asked, he didn’t notice that at all.

“Uh yea. I never do, haven’t you noticed?” Matteo asked curiously.

“I guess not.” David said honestly. It was quiet for a moment before Matteo spoke.

“My papa was a raging alcoholic when I was a kid.” Matteo explained. “He tried to hide it when I was little, but i always knew something was different about him. How he suddenly got really mean when mama was sick, or how he would must disappear for days.” He said. “It was horrible.”

“Makes sense why you don’t drink.” David said honestly.

“Well, I used too.” Matteo admitted. “A lot. It got really bad in high school. I was still trying to figure out my sexuality, and I was just so unhappy with my life, that I turned to alcohol. I never wanted to be like my father, but I ended up like him anyway.” Matteo laughed, but there was no humor behind it. David could tell he was in pain, and hurt by himself in the past. “The reason Cam and I broke up was because of my drinking. It got so bad, and he couldn’t handle it. Not that I blame him or anything.”

“How did you get sober?” David asked, the air thick.

“Jonas pushed me to see a therapist. Or go to AA meetings. He didn’t care, as long as I did something.” Matteo said. “So I started with AA meetings. I would go and just sit there and listen. I turned to weed, and cigarettes and pills to replace it, and I eventually stopped needing the alcohol.”

“That’s great.” David said honestly.

“Until my papa came back between freshman and sophomore year of college. He was still so drunk. It made me so mad that I had become just like him.” Matteo said and he could tell he was remembering it. “We got into a fight, and I came out to him, which just made him go off the rails, and he threw me into a wall, and I left. I couldn’t be in that house with him anymore. I made my way to the nearest bar, drank my life away, swallowed god knows how many pills, and blacked out.”

“What happened?” David asked hesitantly.

“I accidentally called Jonas, who found me. I was rushed to the hospital and had to have my stomach pumped. I had OD’d and almost died.” Matteo explained. “I realized that I needed to take my sobriety seriously, so I did. I haven’t had a drink, or a smoke, or pills since.” Matteo said.

“Wow.” David said, it seemed anticlimactic to say, but he was shocked. “That’s amazing that you got sober.”

“Yea. It’s been sober for 7 years now.” Matteo said.

“I’m sorry I got so drunk last night.” David apologized.

“I don’t mind.” Matteo said. “It doesn’t bother me when other people drink. The boys used to be so cautious around me. I told them just because I didn’t drink, didn’t mean they had to stop. They just appreciate that they always have a DD when we go out.” Matteo laughed. “I like getting people home safely.”

“Yea, thank you for that.” David smiled.

“Here, eat something. It’ll make you feel better.” Matteo said as he pushed a plate of food over to him with a smile on his face. David gladly took the plate. The conversation got a lot lighter after that, and the two sat there for hours just talking. It was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go sideways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small time jump. Just a few weeks.
> 
> Like I said before, this story kind of moves fast because it was intended to be a one shot, and than I changed my mind, and was too lazy to fix it.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all had a happy and safe thanksgiving.
> 
> Trigger warning:  
> Mentions of alcoholism, and depression. Nothing too graphic, but it’s there, so be aware.

~/~/~/~

David groaned. He was never going to be picked. This blind selection was something he wanted so much, but he had the feeling that he would never get it. He had talked to Matteo about this so much, and he had told him that he could get Jonas and the label to give him the rights to some of their songs for his short film, but still. That was always a guarantee for some people. Music wasn’t the deal breaker. It was important, but not the main thing, and David was worried that he would be overlooked, yet again.

Everyone who had submitted an idea for the short film was gathered in the conference room. He knew most of these people. Other aspiring directors who just wanted their shot, but David wanted it more. He knew he did. Suddenly he door opened and in walked the big boss, and a few others who were on the selection team. David instantly got nervous.

“Thank you all got getting here today.” He said nicely. “It seems the selection team is unable to reach a decision. I know this was supposed to be blind, but they had one very important question for the candidate that they wanted to choose, and without a concrete answer, they couldn’t move forward.” He explained. “So, David, everyone was so intrigued by your story line. The characters, the plot, it all seems so realistic and authentic, but it seems like music has a pivotal role in the film, and we aren’t sure we would be able to get the go ahead from the record labels to use them.” He said honestly, and everything in David was relieved, because he knew he could get the music. That was an issue.

“I can get the label to give us the go ahead on the songs. That’s the reason I picked them.” David said honestly.

“How the hell do you plan on doing that?” A girl, who he vaguely knows, but knew she wasn’t the nicely scoffed at him.

“I know the band. I can get those songs.” David said earnestly. 

“Alright David. You got it.” The big boss said and David had to suppress jumping up and down with delight. “Thank you all for your wonderful ideas. We’ll have to do this again. Can’t wait to see the final project David. Get a team together, and submit it and we can get started on it.” He said and David nodded.

He left the conference room, and David nearly ran out after him, all he wanted to do was go and tell Matteo. He was partly responsible that he got this, but he was also just someone who David always wanted to tell everything too. It was a little elementary, but he had a big dumb crush on the beautiful blonde haired blue eye boy who just took David’s breath away, and just wanted to celebrate every victory with him.

He nearly ran to his flat, and slipped into the building while a woman was exiting. He ran up the three flights of stairs, and took a deep breath before he knocked on Matteo’s door. He heard the footsteps, and when the door swung opened, the giant smile on David’s face instantly vanished. Because Matteo didn’t open the door, instead, standing in front of him, was Cam. One of Matteo’s exes. To say David’s heart broke a little would be an understatement.

“Hey.” He said with a smile on his face.

“Cam, who is it?” He heard Matteo ask from the flat.

“It’s - “ Cam was answering when Matteo stepped into view.

“David.” Matteo finished, his voice a whisper.

“I’m sorry. I should have called first.” David said, because he didn’t know what else to say.

“David, wait - “ Matteo tried but David just took one more look at him before basically running down the stairs. He didn’t let the tears fall until he was around the corner. The best day of David’s life just turned into the worst.

~/~/~/~

Matteo just stood there. David was gone, and his heart hurt. A lot. All he wanted to do was run after him. tell him this wasn’t whatever he was thinking it was. The look on his face killed Matteo. Cam was confused. He shut the door and followed Matteo back into the living rom where he was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

“What was that all about? Didn’t you tell your boyfriend I was here?” Cam asked confused. Matteo sighed and Cam took a seat.

“David isn’t my boyfriend.” Matteo admitted. “He was just pretending to get Max off my back.” He explained.

“But it looked so natural between you too.” Cam said, and that made Matteo smile.

“It felt so natural. I don’t know. We’ve only really been friends for a few months. But I feel like myself when he’s around. Like no matter how shitty my life has been so far, he makes it all worth it.” Matteo expressed.

“Wow. Sounds like you’re in love.” Cam said and Matteo gave him a sad smile. “Does he know everything?” Cam asked.

“He knows that I’m sober. That I had a really bad addiction to alcohol and pills. How I fell so far I almost died.” Matteo explains. “He doesn’t know about the depression yet. I felt like one sob story was enough for the time being.”

“And he took it pretty well?” Cam asked.

“I guess. He wasn’t weird about it but I could tell it was a lot to process. He held my hand while I was telling him. It was nice.” Matteo said as he remembered that day.

“So if you like him? What’s holding you back?” Cam asked.

“He has so much potential in life.” Matteo shrugged. “I don’t want my life choices, my shitty past choice to affect him.” Cam nodded, he got that.

“I think, when it comes to sobriety, and alcoholism, it’s a deep hole of uncertainty. Because yea, you’re sober now, and it’s amazing, but you could slip again. There will always be that fear that that part of your life will never truly go away, but I think it’s good to find someone who makes that uncertainty fade away.” Cam told him. “I remember when you started down that path. How hard it was for me to just sit there and watch because you were unhelpable. Like a train wreck that I couldn’t look away from and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. You know it’s the reason why we broke up. It wasn’t healthy, for either of us.” Cam explained, and Matteo nodded. “Are you scared it would be the same way with David?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Cause yea he was good about my sobriety story, but that’s all it is. It’s just a story for him. He was never in the thick of it like you were, or like Jonas was.” Matteo confessed. “And to add my depression on top of that? It’s not an ideal relationship.”

“Perhaps not, but it’s better to be in one with someone who recognizes that you do fight a battle every single day. A battle you don’t want to lose but sometimes it consumes you. And it’s okay to let that happen, as long as you keep fighting, and as long as they fight when you can’t anymore. Because Matteo, you are so much more than your depression and sobriety. They are just chapters in your life. Not your whole story.” Cam said. “I think it’s time you let someone else in to help finish the book.”

“You saw his face. He’s not going to want to talk to me now.” Matteo eventually said after taking in what Cam said.

“Because he probably thinks we’re back together.” Cam laughed. “Trust me, that sadness was him thinking he no longer has a chance.” Matteo took his phone out and sent a simple text to David.

_**To David:** _

_Can we please talk?_

“And if he isn’t ready to talk right now, give him some time to process. Even I could tell he went through a lot of emotions in a few short seconds when he saw me open the door. He’s probably overwhelmed right now.” Cam said honestly and Matteo nodded. It didn’t make him feel any better though. He wanted to explain to David why Cam was here,. He wanted a chance to get David back, because as much as he liked being David’s friend, he wanted to be so much more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Matteo finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another time jump.
> 
> Trigger warning:
> 
> Mentions of depression.

~/~/~/~ 

It’s been two weeks. Two weeks of sending messages, and David ignoring them. He wanted to give David his space, but he has had enough space. it was time to bring out the big guns. So he had texted Laura. Explained what happened and if she knew where he could find David. At first he was worried she wouldn’t, but after about 10 minutes she responded with only his location, he instantly made his way there. Hoping David was still there. He hadn’t moved in about an hour, so he was hopeful. When he got there, and he looked around, he saw David sitting on a bench, just staring at the lake in front of him. Matteo made his way over to him and slowly sat down next to him. Matteo was waiting for David to start the conversation. After about 5 minutes, he spoke.

“So you found me.” David simply said.

“Yea. Needed a little help from Laura. You’re a tough man to track down.” Matteo said honestly.

“Figures she’d be the one to give up my location.” David said with a sad smile.

“You kinda did that yourself.” Matteo said as he held up his phone. “If you don’t want your sister to find you, maybe stop sharing your location with her.” He joked, and that got David to laugh.

“I forgot I did that honestly.” David admitted. It was quiet for a moment. “Why did you want to find me?”

“Why didn’t you answer any of my texts?” Matteo asks, because it should have been obvious why he wanted to find him.

“I don’t know.” David muttered.

“You do know David. You read them.” Matteo said, he wasn’t letting him off the hook for this. “Cam and I aren’t together. And we were never getting back together.” Matteo states, because obviously he was going to have to start this conversation and he might as well be upfront about it.

“I didn’t think that.” David said, but it was unconvincing.

“Really?” Matteo asked.

“Okay, maybe I thought that.” David admitted. “Why was he at your flat than?” He asked.

“He broke up with Max, and he came over to tell me I was right. And to see how I was doing. Like I told you before, he was there at the beginning of my downfall, he just wanted to make sure I was okay.” Matteo explained.

“I’m sorry I ran.” David said. “I tend to do that when I get overwhelmed, and I was just really overwhelmed that day, with everything.”

“I wish you would have let me explain.” Matteo said honestly. “You came to my flat for a reason, if you needed me, I would have been there for you.”

“I know.” David gave him a small smile. “I was actually coming to tell you that my idea got picked for that blind selection. I wanted you to be the first to know.”

“Oh my god David. That’s amazing.” Matteo said, obviously proud of him.

“Yea. I’m so excited to get started.” David said.

“Your idea was the best, I’m not surprised they picked you.” Matteo smiled.

“They picked me because I can get the rights to the music.” David admitted and Matteo smiled.

“Good thing you know the band.” Matteo said and David laughed. It got quiet again. “Do you want to take a walk?” He asked and David nodded. They started walking on the path, and they didn’t speak but they didn’t need too, but he could tell David was holding something back. Matteo reached out and took his hand in his to stop him. “What’s going on David?”

“I need to tell you something.” David said, refusing to meet his eyes. Matteo took his chin and forced him to look at him. If he was going to reject him, he needed to see it in his eyes.

“You can tell me anything.” Matteo told him honestly.

“I know, but I like you so much, and I don’t want this to change anything between us.” David said.

“It won’t.” Matteo insisted.

“You don’t know that.” David shook his head.

“Try me.” Matteo said.

“I’m trans.” David whispered but Matteo still heard him. Matteo was quiet. David wasn’t looking at him, and when Matteo lifted his head up, there were tears in his eyes.

“You David Schreibner are the man of my dreams.” Matteo said so wholeheartedly. “Nothing could change that.” Everything in David could have shattered with so much joy. He didn’t expect that. Matteo smiled and leaned in and pressed his lips softly to David’s, not getting too into it, and letting David guide the kiss. 

When David deepened it, Matteo smiled and pulled him closer. They stood there kissing before the finally broke apart, and Matteo realized that if they were going to do this, there couldn’t be any secrets.

“I need to tell you something too.” Matteo whispered, cause he didn’t want to ruin the mood, but he had to.

“Okay.” David said just as quietly.

“I know I told you about my sobriety, but another reason that lead to my drinking in the first place was my depression.” Matteo started. “I guess I got the worst traits from my parents.” He joked. “Anyway, I would go into these slumps where I couldn’t do anything. So when I started seeking help for the alcohol, I also addressed that as well. It’s one reason I got so into music. I meant it when I said it was like therapy for me. It truly saved me in a lot of ways.”

“That’s amazing. Do you still see your therapist?” David asked.

“Yea. I go every month. But I’m on antidepressants, and I’ve been pretty stable for a few years. I still get slumps of episodes, but they’re less frequent now.” Matteo explains.

“That’s good.” David said and Matteo nodded.

“Yea. And I stuck with music because it was the only way I could really express how I was feeling.” Matteo said. 

“So you would write music?” David asked.

“I do write music. It’s actually my job.” Matteo explained.

“Really?” David asked.

“I would write songs with Jonas in school. His dream was to be the rockstar, mine was just to write good music, and hope people liked it. So I ghost write a lot. For many different artist. I’m technically signed to the same label that signed Jonas, and the band.” Matteo explained.

“Holy shit.” David whispered. “Do I know any of your songs?”

“Yea. You do.” Matteo smiled. “I actually wrote Take Me to Church.” He said and David’s jaw dropped.

“Seriously?” David asked.

“Yea. I ironically wrote it when I was struggling with religion. I grew up in the church, and I drifted a lot with my dad being an alcoholic, and my mom being depressed. I had to get it out.” Matteo said.

“Wow. I can’t believe you wrote it.” David said honestly. “How do you do that?”

“How do you write a script?” Matteo asked.

“I get a scene in my head, and write that first, than build from that.” David said pretty quickly. Matteo nodded, it was kinda the same for him.

“I normally just start with one line that I want to be a lyric. Especially one that I can’t get away from. I’ll write it down, and just play around on the guitar until I find something i like, and work off of that.” Matteo explained.

“Which line in Take Me to Church inspired the song?” David asked, so curious about his writing style.

“It was ‘I was born sick, but I love it’. It’s about how after everything that went on with my parents, how I came to the conclusion that i was born to be the way I am, and I really just had to accept myself, that played a huge role in that.” Matteo explained and David couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s incredible.” David said. “How can you have other people sing something so personal?” He asked after a moment.

“I tend to keep the most private songs to myself. Not really ready for the world to hear them. But Jonas found me playing it one day, and asked what it was, and I told him I’d been working on a song as a way to cope I guess. He really liked it, and asked if he could have it for the band. It wasn’t really that hard. It’s not like the most personally one I’ve ever written, so I didn’t mind giving it to him.” Matteo explained.

“That’s incredible.” David said honestly.

“I actually wrote a song for you.” Matteo said as he pulled some papers he shoved into his pocket out of his coat. “It’s not done yet, but I hope you like it.” David’s eyes scanned the lyrics. He looked up at Matteo.

“You wrote this for me?” David asked, his voice a whisper.

“Yea. Because I see you David.” Matteo said, his voice low.

“I can’t wait to hear it.” David said.

“I recorded some of it the other week.” Matteo admitted. “Would you like to hear it?” he asked and David nodded. Matteo pulled his phone out and gave him an earbud. Than he pressed play.

_I see you when you're down_

_And depressed, just a mess_

_I see you when you cry_

_When you're shy_

_When you want to die_

_I see you when you smile_

_It takes a while_

_At least you're here_

_I see you_

_Yes, I see you_

_I'm alone with you_

_You're alone with me_

_I see you when you hide_

_And when you lie, it's no surprise_

_I see you when you run from the light_

_Within your eyes_

_I see you when you think_

_That I don't notice all those scars_

_I see you_

_Yes, I see you_

_I'm alone with you_

_You're alone with me_

_What a mess you've made of everything_

_I'm alone with you_

_You're alone with me_

_And I'm hoping that you will see yourself_

_Like I see you_

_Yes, I see you_

_I see you_

_Yes, I see you_

David looks up when the song finishes. There are tears in his eyes, and his heart is pounding. He has absolutely no words. This is the single most amazing thing someone has ever done for him.

“I’ve always seen you David. In many different lights, and I hope one day you can see yourself the way I do. In every single amazing, and talented, and beautiful way.” Matteo said and that’s when the tears slipped out.

“Teo.” David whispered.

“I love you David. I think I have since the moment we met.” Matteo said when David didn’t say anything else.

“I - “ David paused. Was he ready? To say that to someone? Oh what the hell, he was so ready. “I love you too Matteo.” He said and Matteo just smiled. He pressed play again and they listened to the half song again, and they swayed there together in the open park. It was absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter are below. I don’t own anything, just needed the music for the story. Love these songs. Especially I See You. Thought it was fitting for these two.
> 
> Take Me to Church - Hozier
> 
> I See You - MISSIO
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=506k3_V4z7o


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I know where this story is going, but I don’t know how long it will be!
> 
> Happy December everyone! I’m very cold, but happy that it’s no longer hot. I can’t stand the heat!
> 
> Enjoy!

~/~/~/~ 

The next day after David had finally submitted his final team and got the green light, he needed to start the process of finding people to actually act in his short film. He knew he could send out a casting call, but he had very specific idea for these characters and he needed it to be right. He was currently sitting on Matteo’s couch going over all the actors who have worked for his company before crossing off name after name because they just weren’t right. He basically threw his book down and groaned.

“Everything okay?” Matteo asked from the kitchen as he was making dinner.

“No. None of these actors are right.” David admitted. “I’m going to need to do a casting call, and I don’t feel like sitting through all of them.”

“Who are you having trouble casting?” Matteo asked as he brought a plate out to David.

“The main girl, the main girls boy neighbor, and the girl who nobody really likes in school.” David explained. They currently had no names, since he needed the actors in front of him to choose them.

“Okay, I have a solution, but you have to be open minded.” Matteo said after a moment.

“I’m listening.” David said, curiously.

“Okay, so Cam is actually an aspiring actor.” Matteo said and David’s face scrunched. “Now, I know you aren’t his biggest fan, but just see if he lives up to the character in your head.” Matteo explained and David nodded.

“I guess I could do that.” David admitted. He didn’t have to cast him, just had to see.

“And for the main girl, I think I have the perfect girl in mind.” Matteo said truthfully.

“Really?” David asked.

“Yea. Her name is Sara, we went to school together. We actually dated briefly before I came out. Shitty on my part, but we’re friends now, and I think she’d be perfect.” Matteo explained.

“Is my film just going to be full of your exes?” David teased, and Matteo rolled his eyes.

“As for the girl nobody likes, Sara’s friend Leonie is perfect. Doesn’t really like me, and kinda has a cold exterior. Seems like she fits the bill.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“Okay. I guess I could see how it goes.” David agrees.

“Cool. I’ll text them now.” Matteo said as he pulled out his phone, and sent a few texts. “Okay, Sara said she’s in, and she’ll bring Leonie. Do you have to go through a formal audition?” Matteo asked.

“Just a scene or two. They can meet me at the office on Monday, say 3ish?” David said. Matteo nodded and sent a few more texts. “Okay, Sara and Leonie are in. Still waiting to hear back from Cam.”

“Thank you.” David said and Matteo leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss.

“It’s going to be amazing.” Matteo said and David smiled. He sure hopes so.

~/~/~/~

David was waiting in the conference room for Sara, Leonie and Cam to show up. He had given Matteo instructions to give them to let them know where they were going, so now he was just waiting. He had a few minutes until 3 rolled around, and he was getting nervous. He was pacing around the room when he heard a knock. When he looked up he saw Cam and two other girls.

“Hey, come in.” David said and the three filtered in.

“Good to see you again David.” Cam said with a smile.

“Hi, I’m Sara, and this is Leonie, I can’t thank you enough for this opportunity.” Sara said very enthusiastically.

“You’ve come highly recommended from Matteo.” David said nicely.

“I always knew being his friend would get me somewhere.” Sara joked and David smiled. “So, what’s the story we’ll be telling?” She asked. David passed over the script.

“All of my stories are pretty sad, and this one deals with a girl getting bullied, and tries to end it.” David explains. “The only two people she has in her life are her best friend and her neighbor. You can just read through it.” David said honestly, and the three started reading.

“Oh wow.” Sara said once she was done. “This is so depressing.”

“Yea, you’re okay right? Like we don’t need to call anyone?” Leonie said, and David laughed.

“I’m good. shitty childhood, but I’m in a good place now.” David said honestly.

“Who didn’t have a shitty childhood?” Sara said and Cam laughed.

“I had a pretty good childhood, so I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Leonie said sarcastically, and Sara smiled.

“But I relate a lot to this girl.” Sara said seriously. “My parents went through a messy divorce, and I got stuck with the parent who really didn’t care.” She explained. “Thankfully I had a really good support system at school, with theater, otherwise, I might have been just like her.”

“This is gonna sound so rude, but I’m glad.” David said and Sara laughed. “It’s always good to have a connection to the character. Makes it more believable.”

“So what do we have to do?” Leonie asked.

“Let’s do a scene.” David said. “Let’s go to the part where the neighbor and the girl are fighting, and her best friend breaks it up.” He said and they all nodded and got to that part of the script. 20 minutes later, and David knew he had his three important characters, now he just needed the background characters, and they could start filming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next big step for Matteo and David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another time jump , this one is longer about 6 months.

~/~/~/~

David was absolutely exhausted. He had just finished filming his short film, which took about 6 to 7 months, not including reshoots that still ended to happen, but he was exhausted. He would be up sometimes all night trying to get this thing right, emailing back and forth with her one editor, but David was a perfectionist when it comes to his own film, so everything had top be perfect.

Matteo had managed to pull him out of his flat and over to have dinner with Laura, where all he could do was stress about the work he could be doing. After a strong cup of coffee, and a beer, he had sort of chilled out, and they had started eating dinner. David could tell Laura had something to talk about, the way she was almost start a conversation than stop it abruptly.

“Okay Laura, spit it out.” David finally said.

“Fine, I was wondering, since you practically live at Matteo’s anyway, could you like officially move in, because Victoria needs a place to live. Her parents are like majority downsizing, and they have no room for her, and she doesn’t want to live with a stranger.” Laura said and David’s jaw was on the ground. Of course he spent the majority of his time at Matteo’s, but moving in for real was a huge thing.

“Uh.” David said, because he really didn’t have anything else in his mind at the moment.

“I don’t mind.” Matteo eventually said from his side. “I mean, if you’re uncomfortable with it you can always use the extra bedroom that I have.” He added, and that made David’s brain start functioning again.

“No, I don’t mind at all.” David said honestly. “Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting my sister to kick me out and my brain stopped working.” He admitted and Matteo laughed.

“Cool, can we start the transition this weekend? Obviously you don’t have to get rid of everything, but like your clothes, and stuff so she can move those in?” Laura said and David smiled.

“Yea. We’ll be back tomorrow.” Matteo said.

“Thanks David. This means a lot to me.” Laura said sincerely.

“Of course.” David said. “Can I use that extra bedroom though?” He asked Matteo.

“Sure. It’s all yours.” Matteo said.

“Sweet. Now I can bring home my actual work without it being in the way.” David said and Matteo laughed. “No you don’t understand. I have like 5 monitors that I have access to when I want to work from home, and I couldn’t bring any of it in here. We had nowhere to put it. Now I have a whole room.”

“You’re never going to see him.” Laura laughed to Matteo.

“I barely see him now.” Matteo said and that made Laura laugh even more. David couldn’t wait to move in with Matteo officially. Now he was excited.

~/~/~/~

David has been officially moved into Matteo’s for about a month. He thought it would take some getting used too. The idea that this was now his home, but he reazlied very quickly that Matteo had been his home for so long. Living here wasn’t scary, or uncomfortable because nothing with Matteo ever was. Just knowing that when he was telling someone he was going home, it meant to Matteo was everything David has always wanted, and he was so happy he had found it.

It was late. Nearly 2 AM, and he had decided to stop working for the night. His film was almost ready to be sent to the boss. He was so proud of it, and he couldn’t wait for more people to see it. He had saved everything and shut his computers down, and made a beeline for their room. When he walked in, the light was still on and Matteo was passed out in bed. His songbook was on his chest, and pen was still in his hand and David smiled. He too had nights like this, and it just made him smile. He went over and grabbed the book, careful not to read anything, he knew it was private, but the title of the song Matteo had been working on stuck out to him. ‘Recovery’ David could only assume it was about Matteo’s sobriety, but he quickly closed it and put it on the nightstand. He would let Matteo know tomorrow that he saw it.

He got ready for bed, turned all the lights out, and slipped under the covers. Matteo instantly curled himself around him and David smiled. He loved how cuddly Matteo was, especially in his sleep.

“All done?” Matteo mumbled.

“Not quite, but I was tired.” David admitted.

“Can’t wait to see it.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“Go back to sleep.” David whispered as he pressed a kiss to his head.

“Love you.” Matteo said.

“Love you too.” David said and Matteo was out like a light. David wasn’t far behind him.

~/~/~/~

Matteo woke up first and couldn’t go back to bed, no matter how hard he tried. He thinks it has something to do with his new depression medication. He swears it has caffeine in it that keeps him from proper sleep, but it’s working, so he doesn’t mind too much.

David was still passed out, so Matteo decided to make a proper breakfast. It’s been awhile since they got to eat breakfast together, and today seemed like a perfect time to do so. He was almost done when heard the door of their bedroom open. David walked out rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Good morning.” Matteo said as he passed a cup of coffee towards him.

“Morning. Why are you up so early?” David asked as he took a seat.

“I think it’s a symptom of my new depression meds. Since I got them I haven’t been sleeping all that well.” Matteo explained.

“Oh, are you going to tell your therapist?” David asked.

“I’ll mention it. They’re working, so I can’t complain too much.” Matteo shrugged.

“Yea, but there might be a medicine similar without that side effect.” David told him.

“Yea. I’ll let her know.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“Good, because you’re miserable without your sleep.” He teased and Matteo rolled his eyes. “So uh, last night, when I was coming to bed, you were passed out with your songbook on your chest. I went to put it away and I saw the title of the song you were working on.” David told him and Matteo nodded. “I didn’t read any more. I know how personal that book is to you, and I wouldn’t do that. I just wanted you to know that I saw it.” Matteo didn’t say anything.

He got up and went to their room where he grabbed the book. He took a deep breath and went back out to join David. He slid the book across the table to David. David looked up at him wide eyed.

“I had to stay in the hospital for evaluation after I got my stomach pumped.” Matteo began. “They needed to monitor me, and I had nothing else to do, so I wrote. That’s mainly what’s in that book. They aren’t good songs. Some are pretty dark.” He explained. “Recovery is something I wrote because I needed to take it seriously. I needed it to live. I thought if I wrote something I could come back to it. Remember why I was doing it.” David nodded, listening closely but not touching the book. “About a week ago I reached out to Jonas. I think it’s time that I recorded it. Sometimes when I get lost in my head I read it, but sometimes I’m not always up for reading. I think if I have it to listen too, it would help me that same way.”

“Music is your therapy.” David said and Matteo smiled.

“He’s coming into the studio today to work on it.” Matteo said. “Would you like to join me?”

“You want me there?” David asked, wanting to make sure.

“Of course.” Matteo said. “You can read it, if you want.” He pointed to his book.

“All of them?” David asked.

“If you want.” Matteo said. He didn’t mind sharing his dark thoughts with David. He knew he wouldn’t leave because of them. David slowly opened the book to ‘Recovery’ and started reading.

_I don't want to play this game no more_

_I don't wanna play it_

_I don't want to stay 'round here no more_

_I don't wanna stay here_

_Like rain on a Monday morning_

_Like pain that just keeps on going on_

_Look at all the hate they keep on showing_

_I don't want to see that_

_Look at all the stones they keep on throwing_

_I don't want to feel that_

_Like sun that will keep on burning_

_I used to be so discerning, oh_

_In my recovery_

_I'm a soldier at war_

_I have broken down walls_

_I defined_

_I designed_

_My recovery_

_In the sound of the sea_

_In the oceans of me_

_I defined_

_I designed_

_My recovery_

_Keep soaring_

_Keep song-writing_

_Keep soaring_

_Keep song-writing_

_My recovery, my recovery_

_Keep soaring_

_Keep song-writing_

_Keep soaring_

_Keep song-writing_

_My recovery_

_And I can hear the choirs keep on singing_

_Tell me what they're saying_

_And I can hear the phone_

_It keeps on ringing_

_I don't want to answer_

_I know that I used to listen_

_And I know I've become dismissive_

_In my recovery_

_I'm a soldier at war_

_I have broken down walls_

_I defined_

_I designed_

_My recovery_

_In the sound of the sea_

_In the oceans of me_

_I defined_

_I designed_

_My recovery_

_Keep soaring_

_Keep song-writing_

_Keep soaring_

_Keep song-writing_

_My recovery, my recovery_

_Keep soaring_

_Keep song-writing_

_Keep soaring_

_Keep song-writing_

_My recovery_

_In my recovery_

_I'm a soldier at war_

_I have broken down walls_

_I defined_

_I designed_

_My recovery_

_In the sound of the sea_

_In the oceans of me_

_I defined_

_I designed_

_My recovery_

_Keep soaring_

_Keep song-writing_

_Keep soaring_

_Keep song-writing_

_My recovery, my recovery_

_Keep soaring_

_Keep song-writing_

_Keep soaring_

_Keep song-writing_

_My recovery_

_Keep soaring_

_Keep song-writing_

By the time David was done, he was floored. The lyrics, they were beautiful. Inspiring. He could see why Matteo needed this. He couldn’t wait to hear it from Jonas.

“This is beautiful Matteo.” Divas said honestly.

“You think?” He asked, nervous.

“Yes. I can’t wait to hear it.” David said honestly.

“Me either. I’ve only ever heard it in my own head.” Matteo said.

“Do you have other songs about your recovery?” David asked.

“Not really.” Matteo said. “The other songs in there are similar, but that’s the only one that talks about my sobriety.”

“Will you want the other ones recorded someday?” David asked.

“I don’t know.” Matteo said truthfully. “There is one in there, it’s called Ghost*. It came to me in a dark time during my sobriety, I don’t know if I ever want anyone to know that’s where my brain can take me.”

“That’s okay.” David reassured him.

“But who knows. I could change my mind one day.” Matteo said.

“Exactly.” David agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music as always.
> 
> Recovery - James Arthur
> 
> Ghost - Badflower (no lyrics, but it’s mentioned so I thought I’d give it to you anyway! the version I’m thinking of here is the acoustic version)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meet Matteo’s mom for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> In this chapter David talks about his experience with his parents, it’s not graphic, or mean, but I wanted you to know that it’s there.
> 
> Enjoy!

~/~/~/~ 

David was nervous. Matteo had sprung this dinner on him last minute so that he couldn’t say no. Not that he would have said no, but he would have prepared for it a little more if he had known. They had been together for almost a year at this point, and he still hasn’t meet Matteo’s mom. Matteo had tried to set something up a few times, but it always fell through, either work was keeping him busy or his mother wasn’t feel well. But tonight, she was coming over for dinner, and David was internally freaking out.

“Will you calm down, she’s going to love you.” Matteo told him as he was making dinner.

“I would be calm if you told me about this sooner. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me until an hour ago.” David said as he slightly paced the kitchen.

“I didn’t tell you, because I knew you’d react like this.” Matteo told him honestly. “Look, my mom isn’t like your parents. She’s more open minded.”

“She’s religious.” David said. “Most of the religious people I’ve met are in fact very closed minded.”

“She’s going to love you David. Religion or not.” Matteo explained. “She was very supportive when I came out to her, and she told me she would never abandon me because of her faith, so trust me when I say she is opened minded.” He said and David nodded. Just than the buzzer rang. “Can you get that?”

“Really?” David asked and Matteo smiled.

“The sauce needs my attention.” He simply said and David rolled his eyes but went over and buzzed her in. He waited by the door until he heard a faint knock. He took a deep breath and than opened it.

“Hi.” The woman standing on the other side of the door smiled. “You must be David.”

“Yea, it’s nice to finally meet you Mrs. Florenzi.” David said with smile.

“No need to be so formal. You can call me Mama, or Nora, either one in fine.” She smiled.

“Okay. Here, let me take that.” David said as he noticed something in her hands.

“Oh, thank you. Matteo told me not to bring anything, but I couldn’t resist. Showing up empty handed just seems wrong.” She said with a laugh.

“I’m the exact same way. Matteo doesn’t understand it.” David said and she laughed. “Um, he’s in the kitchen making dinner. Does this need to go in the fridge?” He asked.

“The fridge is fine.” She said and David nodded before walking into the kitchen, Nora right behind him.

“Hi mama.” Matteo said when she entered.

“Hello my sweet boy.” She said before pulling her into a hug. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You too mama.” Matteo said once they pulled back he smiled at David. “I see you’ve meet David.” 

“I have, he’s a wonderful young man.” Nora smiled.

“I think so too.” Matteo smiled. “Would you like something to drink?”

“I would love a cup of hot tea if you don’t mind.” She said and Matteo nodded.

“Of course. David can you set the table?” Matteo asked.

“Sure.” David said as he grabbed the plates and headed to the table just in the other room.

“He’s a very sweet boy.” His mama said.

“Yea, he’s been wonderful.” Matteo said honestly. “Wanna grab some dishes? Dinner is ready.”

“Of course.” She grabbed two dishes and followed Matteo to the table where he set everything out.

They all got their drinks and got settled at the table. Once everything was set, they fell into easy conversation. She asked David what he did for a living, and he told her all about his dream to be a director, how he’s been writing his own script for a few months, hoping that he can leave his current job in a few weeks to focus solely on his own project. Explaining that it took Matteo almost a month to explain that he could support them both while David followed his dream. Finally took some convincing but he was over the moon to be working on his own stuff, and couldn’t wait to get to it.

Matteo told her all about the songs he’s written the last couple months. How well Jonas is doing with the band, how he’s currently in Madrid for a couple shows, and catching up with Mia, since she’s lives there full time now. She asks about Hans and Linn, which Matteo thinks it’s very nice of her to do. He tells her about his latest struggle with his mental health. The new meds, how low he’s felt the past month of so, she tells him it’s okay to be low sometimes, and he tries his hardest to believe her.

Matteo asks how she’s been doing. She’s been out on her own from the mental institution for about a year and half now, and it’s always worried Matteo, her being on her own. But she insists she’s doing well. She rejoined the church choir and loves being back. She’s been gardening a lot lately, and reading all those books she never had the energy to read before. She’s happy right now, Matteo is happy to hear that. He’s happy to be here with his mom and boyfriend because there was one point in his life he never thought he’d get this.

~/~/~/~

Dinner and desert are both over, and Matteo is currently washing the dishes in the kitchen while David and his mom are on the couch. She had stated that she was getting tired, which wasn’t unusual for her, and Matteo offered that she could spend the night there and leave when she’s rested. She gladly took him up on that offer. David had gotten her another cup of hot tea, and one for himself before they got cozy on the couch.

“I’m so glad we finally got to meet. Every since Matteo told me about you, I’ve been wanting to meet you.” Nora said with a smile.

“I’m glad we got to meet too. Matteo talks to fondly of you.” David told her honestly.

“Has he met your parents yet?” She asked kindly, and David’s heart kind of stopped for a moment. He liked Matteo’s mother, he really did, and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, so as much as he was conformable in who he was, he was still aware that some people weren’t comfortable around him. But this was his mother, who Matteo is so adamant about being open minded and caring, so he takes a leap of faith to be honest with her.

“No.” He said after a moment. “I haven’t spoken to my parents since i was 15.”

“Oh, why is that?” She asked, the concern evident on her face.

“I came out to my parents at a young age.” He starts with. “I kind of knew they weren’t going to be very supportive about it, but in the end they decided it was best if I didn’t live with them anymore, so I moved in with my sister.” He explained.

“I can’t even imagine being that young, and being on your own.” She said her voice soft.

“It was hard, but it was something I had to do for myself. I wasn’t being honest with who I was, and every time they called me by my birth name, or referred to me as their daughter, part of me broke, and I knew that if I stayed there, the damage would be irreversible.” David explained, and he watched her face for her reaction. It took her a few moments to speak.

“So you came out to them as their son, and they just couldn’t accept it?” She asked, and David had to admit, that wasn’t the response he was looking for, but it was one that he needed.

“Yea.” He said. “I think part of them always knew. I never wore the dresses my mom picked out for me, I cut my own hair after my mom refused to let me cut it shorter than my shoulder. There were signs from the beginning, but they just looked over it all until one day they couldn’t.” He explained.

“I’m not going to pretend to know everything, but I know one thing for sure, and that is, you make my son very happy, and I’m so happy that he found you.” She smiled and David honestly could have cried. “Please tell me if I ask a stupid question, or if anything I say offends you at all. I’ll try to learn as much as I can, but I’m not without my flaws.” She said and David sighed with relief. “Oh honey, were you afraid to tell me?”

“I’m always afraid to tell people. I never know what their reaction is going to be.” David told her honestly. “I avoided Matteo for two weeks because I knew my feelings for him were growing, but I had to be honest with him. I guess my parents disapproval really shaped how I come out, and it’s been hard to overcome.” He explained. Nora put her tea down and pulled David into a hug and he just sunk into it.

“You’re a very brave young man, and I’m sorry your parents are too blind to see it.” She whispered in his ear, and the fear just washed right out of David.

“Everything okay?” Matteo had asked when he entered the room and David and his mom broke apart.

“Everything is perfect. I was just telling David here how happy I am that you two found each out.” She smiled and Matteo joined them on the couch right behind David.

“Yea, I’m pretty happy we found each other too.” Matteo said as he kissed David’s shoulder.

“I never thought I’d get to have this.” David said honestly. “I kind of closed myself off to relationships because I figured if my own parents can’t love and accept me for who I am, how could someone else?” He explained and Matteo held him a bit tighter. “But I’m glad that Matteo came after me, and basically confessed his love for me in a song.” He slightly teased and Matteo rolled his eyes.

“You loved it.” Matteo said, but David could hear the fondness in his voice.

“I did.” David said honestly.

“Oh, young love. How I wish I was in my 20’s again.” His mother said as she looked at the young couple.

“Eww, I don’t want to hear about your dating life.” Matteo scrunched his nose.

“I only ever dated 3 men before I ended up with your father, and it didn’t take long to get pregnant with you.” She admitted, and Matteo gagged.

“I’m gonna puke.” He said.

“I had him when I was only 22. I was so young, and terrified.” She explained to David.

“That’s it, I’m going to grab some stuff for you to sleep with on the couch.” Matteo said before disappearing into his room to grab some extra blankets.

“I love doing that to him. It’s like he forgets that I was young once too.” She whispered and David laughed. “If only his father could see him now. How wrong he’d been about him.” She said fondly.

“What do you mean?” David asked curiously.

“He always so tough on him. Expected him to be this tough boy who pushed kids around and liked to rough house, but Matteo has always been a gentle soul. He was never mean, he treated everyone with such kindness.” She said with a smile. He can only imagine how sweet little Matteo was. “He was the sweetest, but he knew how to use that to his advantage. Had everyone wrapped around his little finger.” She said and David laughed.

“Okay mama, I have some blankets, an extra pillow and some clothes for you to change into.” Matteo said once he came back to the living room.

“Thank you my sweet boy.” She gave his a kiss on the cheek.

“There is an extra toothbrush in the bathroom for you.” He said and she nodded. “Goodnight mama.”

“Goodnight my sweet boy.” She gave him on last hug.

“Goodnight Nora.” David said and she pulled him into a tight hug.

“Goodnight David.” She said before disappearing into the bathroom. Matteo and David went to their room and got ready for bed. Once they were all settled in David sighs.

“I really liked your mom.” He tells Matteo.

“Yea?” Matteo asks.

“She’s so motherly. I’m not used to it, but it was nice.” David explains.

“I’m glad you like her, I know she already loves you. Especially since you opened up to her.” Matteo said and David froze a little.

“You heard that?” He asked.

“It’s not that big of a flat David.” Matteo said.

“I guess I just figured why not? I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and she’s a big part of it. I don’t want any secrets.” He explained and Matteo gave his a kiss on the forehead.

“I told you she was open minded.” Matteo teased and David rolled his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” David whispered and before he could think, he was drifting off to sleep feeling lighter than he has in weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more interactions between David and Nora.

~/~/~/~

Matteo was exhausted. It was mostly due to traveling, but it was also that he didn’t sleep well in hotels. This was one part of his job that he didn’t really enjoy all that much. Getting called to meet an artist in some random country, to help them with a song, or a melody. It didn’t happen too often, which Matteo liked, but he hated leaving home. More so now with David in his life, but he wasn’t supposed to be gone long, a week max, so he could do it.

He’s only been in Bulgaria for 2 days when his phone rings at almost 1 am, and he knew it couldn’t be good. He looked at the caller ID, and when he saw it was his mom, he got worried, he woke up quickly and answered.

“Mama, what’s wrong?” Matteo said instantly.

“There was an accident on my street, knocked out two telephone poles, I’m out of power for at least a day. It’s so cold in my house, do you mind if I stay with you?” She asked.

“Of course mama. I’m actually currently out of the country, but I’ll call David, and let him know.” Matteo said without thought.

“Oh, I don’t want to put David out if you’re not home.” She said, and Matteo could tell she felt bad.

“Mama, please. David won’t mind at all. Let me give him a call. In the mean time, get some clothes and stuff together and head over there. I promise David will be happy to see you.” Matteo insisted.

“Okay. Thank you my sweet boy.” She said.

“Bye mama.” Matteo said before he hung up. He immediately called David.

“Hey, it’s late there, why are you awake?” David answered.

“Mama called, she lost power and she asked if she could stay with us since her house is cold.” Matteo explained. “I told her to pack a bag and head over, just wanted to give you a heads up.”

“Okay. I’ll get the couch ready, and a pot of tea on.” David said and Matteo couldn’t help but smile. He loved him so much.

“Thank you, she didn’t want to put you out without me, but I told her it would be fine.” Matteo explained.

“More than fine. I was just watching a movie.” David explained.

“Not tired?” Matteo asked.

“I took a nap today. Bad decision.” David laughed.

“Okay, well I have to be at the venue early tomorrow, so I’m going back to bed. Thank you for taking mama in.” Matteo said.

“Of course Matteo. I love you.” David said sweetly.

“I love you too. Night.” Matteo said and they hung up. Matteo was asleep seconds later.

~/~/~/~

David had gotten everything ready in the living room and the tea was steaming when he heard the buzzer. He let her in and opened the front door and waited to see her. Although he hasn’t seen her since the first meeting, and he was slightly nervous to be alone with her, she was always welcome here. No matter what.

“Hey Nora.” David said once he saw her at the top of the stairs.

“Hi David, I’m so sorry to just show up this late at night.” She said.

“No worries. I have a pot of tea ready, and I’m watching a movie if you’d like to join. I also know it’s pretty late, so if you want to go straight to bed, I’ll leave you be.” David explained.

“A cup of tea would be great actually.” Nora said and David smiled. He got her a cup of tea and than joined her on the couch in the living room. “What movie were you watching?”

“One of my favorites, Only Lovers Left Alive.” David explained. “Matteo makes fun of me when I watch it, so since he’s not here, it was the perfect opportunity.” He said and Nora laughed.

“He was never good at watching films as a boy.” Nora smiled. “Always too hyper to sit still.”

“He’s still that way.” David smiled. “And if he’s not, he’s asleep the minute it starts.”

“Oh yes. I would find him in the oddest places when he was little.” Nora laughed. “How long is Matteo going to be gone?” She asked after a moment.

“I’m not too sure.” David said. “I don’t think they really gave him a timeline, they just asked him to go.”

“Okay. I promise I won’t be here long. I just can’t sleep in that cold.” Nora said.

“You can stay as long as you’d like Nora.” David reassured her. “Plus, it’ll be nice to have someone here. I didn’t realize how lonely it was without Matteo.” He added and Nora smiled.

“Living alone takes some time to get used too.” Nora agreed. “I know it took me some time, but I’m okay with it now.”

“How long have you lived alone?” David asked. He knew his father wasn’t in the picture, but he didn’t know when Matteo moved out.

“It’s been about a year and a half now.” Nora said and David was surprised by the length of time. It was much shorter than he thought. “I had spent some time in a mental institution, so I had a roommate.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that.” David said honestly.

“After Matteo’s father left, I spiraled down a dark hole, and than Matteo was gone too.” Nora said, and her voice was low, she sounded regretful. “I don’t blame him though. After everything he’s been through, I was just another burden. That’s why I went in the first place.” Nora explained.

“Matteo doesn’t think you’re a burden. He never has.” David told her honestly.

“Maybe not in words, but I know he was struggling, and I didn’t make it easier. A mothers job is to take care of her child, and I didn’t do that. The poor boy had to grow up alone.” Nora explained, her voice cracking slightly. “Anyway, I needed real help, a schedule, and they helped a lot with that. Moving out was scary, but I know I’m not really alone.”

“I’ve never had to live alone, thankfully. I figured Matteo being gone a few days would be nothing.” David laughed. “Guess I didn’t realize how much our lives are intertwined until he was gone.”

“Matteo was never one who enjoyed being alone. He hates the idea more than anything. Which is why I’m so thankful he has you.” Nora said with a smile. “I know he’ll always be taken care of with you.” She added.

“Oh, always.” David agreed. Nora gave him a smile and a small squeezeof the hand before he pressed play and they continued the movie. He was happy to have her here.

~/~/~/~

David woke up the next morning and could hear movement in the next room. He got dressed and made his way into the kitchen where he saw Nora making breakfast. She heard him and turned around and smiled.

“Good morning.” She said.

“Morning, you didn’t have to make breakfast.” David said honestly, and Nora gave him a cup of coffee.

“Nonsense, it’s the least I could do.” Nora said. “Plus, according to Matteo, you aren’t gifted in the kitchen.” She said and David laughed.

“That’s putting it kindly. I’m a disaster.” David said and Nora smiled.

“Well, I’m making pancakes.” Nora said and David nodded. He loved pancakes. He wonders if Matteo had told her such. He was sipping on his coffee when the buzzer went off. Confused he got up and buzzed the person in, and a moment later, there was a knock, he opened the door to see Laura.

“Hey, what are you doing here so early?” David asked, worried.

“We need to talk.” Laura said as she let herself than stopped at the kitchen doorway. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you had a guest.” She said apologetically.

“It’s okay, Laura, this is Nora, Matteo’s mom. Nora, this is my sister Laura.” David introduced.

“It’s wonderful to meet you Laura.” Nora said politely.

“You too Nora.” Laura said.

“Would you like some breakfast? I was just making David and I some pancakes.” Nora offered.

“That sounds wonderful.” Laura said honestly. David got her a cup of coffee and they both sat at the breakfast bar.

“What’s going on Laura?” David asked.

“I got a letter from mom and dad. I didn’t want to open it without you.” Laura said as she placed it on the counter.

“Oh.” David said, he didn’t know how else to respond. In that moment, David’s phone started to ring, when he looked it was Matteo. “Hey.” He responded.

“Good morning, how is everything?” Matteo asked.

“Good. Your mom is making breakfast and Laura is here.” David said as he put it on speaker.

“Good morning Matteo.” Laura said.

“Buongiorno Matteo.” Nora said, and for a few moments they spoke back and forth in Italian, which was a complete shock to David, which it really shouldn’t have been considering his name, but Matteo’s never spoken Italian to him before so it was a surprise.

“Anyway, just wanted to call and let you know I’ll be home tonight.” Matteo said once he was done speaking to his mom.

“Oh, that’s sooner than expected.” David said honestly.

“Yea, I kinda went into overdrive so i didn’t have to stay here longer.” Matteo admitted.

“Okay, do you have a time?” David asked.

“Not yet, just know it’ll be late.” Matteo said.

“Okay, well we’ll see you tonight. Your moms power still isn’t back yet.” David explained.

“Can’t wait to see you two.” Matteo said, and David could tell he was smiling. “I have to go. Love you.”

“Love you too.” David said and he hung up. Both Laura and Nora were smiling fondly at him. “Okay, let’s open this letter.” David said confidently, although he didn’t feel it.

“Okay.” Laura said and she opened it up and skimmed over the words. “They’re moving, and said if we want anything, we have to pick it up before Sunday.” Laura explained.

“I don’t need anything from that house.” David said honestly. He took what he needed to at the time. There isn’t anything left for him there.

“Yea, me either.” Laura said. “Wow, that was very anticlimactic.” She laughed and David smiled.

“I bet they’ll love throwing it all away.” David said. 

“Oh well.” Laura said. And than she ripped up the letter. “That felt great.” She said with a smile and David laughed.

“Breakfast is ready.” Nora said as she placed plates in front of the two of them. David looked up at Nora, who had a smile on her face, and he realized this is the only family he needs. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep discussions.
> 
> Trigger Warning:  
> Mentions of alcoholism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This chapter was not originally planned out, but after I got a comment suggesting Matteo relapse, I couldn’t get it out of my head, but I’m not a recovering alcoholic, and I felt like it wasn’t my place to write something like that, so I went with the next best thing I could think of, and this was the outcome. I hope you like it, because I think it’s pretty great.
> 
> Enjoy!

~/~/~/~

Matteo has been home for a few days and David could tell something was off. Nora had stayed for another day before her power came back, and David could tell he was holding back so that Nora wouldn’t worry, but now David was worrying. He was tense, and on edge most of the time, and David wanted to talk to him about it, but he didn’t know how to start the conversation.

They were in bed, David was awake and Matteo was tossing and turning, he couldn’t stay still longer than 2 minutes. David knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep at the moment, or even a good nights’ sleep the rest of the night. Matteo and tossed one more time, and than sighed.

“What’s going on Teo?” David had whispered, afraid to startle him.

“I’m having a hard time. With my sobriety.” Matteo had whispered equally quiet into the dark. David’s heart stopped for a second.

“Have you - “David paused. “Have you had a drink?” He asked, scared at the answer, but needing to know.

“No.” Matteo whispered, and David stopped holding his breath. “But when I got to Bulgaria, the hotel that I was staying at set up a complimentary bar in my room. I nearly had a panic attack when I saw all the alcohol.” He explained, and David stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. “I called the front desk and asked them to remove it, explaining that I was sober, and didn’t drink alcohol, and they came and got it right away, but every since, I feel like I’m hyper aware of it everywhere I go.”

“Have you brought this up to your therapist?” David asked.

“Yea. I’m going to start going every week again, because I just can’t keep feeling this way.” Matteo explained and David nodded.

“That’s good.” David said honestly. “Is there anything I can do?” He asked, wanting to help him anyway he can.

“No, I feel safe here. We don’t keep alcohol in the flat, and you don’t really drink around me much, even though you can.” Matteo said.

“I don’t need too. One drink is fine, but I don’t really need more than that.” David explained to him. He did like to casually drink, but getting drunk just wasn’t something he enjoyed, he didn’t need it.

“I don’t know why this was the time it set it off, cause the boys drink around me all the time, and it’s never made me feel like this.” Matteo explains.

“Sometimes it just happens, and we don’t know why.” David said honestly. “But we can try to combat it anyway we can. If the boys want to go out drinking, we can skip it, or they want to go eat at a bar, we can skip it. We’ll avoid alcohol for the time being so that you can take care of yourself and your health, and once you feel up to it again, we can try it out. But don’t feel obligated to do something just because the boys ask. They’ll understand.” David explained.

“I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to have to change your life because of me.” Matteo whispered.

“I’m not changing my life.” David told him honestly. “I love you, more than anything. This is part of who you are, this journey, and you aren’t on it alone. I’m here to help you, in any way I can.” He explained.

“I love you too.” Matteo said, and than he laughed.

“What’s so funny?” David asked.

“That time, when Cam was here, before we got together, after you left we were talking about you, and I said that I didn’t want to put you through my struggles, and Cam said that it was better to be with someone who understands my struggles, and wants to help me through them.” Matteo explained and David smiled. “Just made me think of it when you said that.”

“Cam was right. This isn’t a burden to me Teo. Helping you through your sobriety, and knowing that sometimes you struggle, and that’s okay. The good thing is, we can get through this, together.” David said and Matteo moved closer and David happily scooped him into his arms.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just didn’t want to worry mama.” Matteo said.

“I get it. But I’m glad you told me.” David said. “I’m so proud of you.” He whispered into Matteo’s hair, than pressed a light kiss.

“For what?” Matteo asked.

“For how strong you are, for recognizing that you’re having a hard time and getting the extra help you need.” David explained. “I know how easy it is to just bottle everything up until you explode. It’s brave to reach out and ask for help. I’m so proud of you for doing that.”

“I don’t feel brave.” Matteo admitted. “I feel weak. I feel like a failure.”

“You are anything but weak Matteo Florenzi.” David said firmly. “And you certainly aren’t a failure. Even if you had slipped and had a drink, you still wouldn’t be a failure. Sobriety isn’t a straight path. There are temptations, there are stressors, there are obstacles that are hard to overcome. You are brave. For asking for help when you need it. And you’d be brave even if you did have a drink, because you would have known you’d still need the help.” He explained.

“You have too much faith in me.” Matteo whispered, his voice strained.

“I just believe in you, so much. I know you wake up every single day and choose sobriety. Just like you wake up every single day and choose to love me. Some days it’s hard, other days its the easiest thing you’ll do that day, but both of them are important.” David said.

“Loving you is always easy.” Matteo said and David smiled. “It’s the easiest thing I’ve ever done in my life.”

“I feel the same way about you.” David told him honestly. “But it’s still something we choose to do, we work on our relationship every single day because we wouldn’t want to be with anybody else.” He said and Matteo nodded in agreement. “You wake up every single day and choose to be sober, you work at it because you know how destructive it can be.”

“I just don’t want to wake up one day and be like my father.” Matteo said, it was one of his biggest fears. “i don’t want it to get to the point where I drive everyone away.”

“You’ll never drive me away. No matter what happens.” David insisted.

“You don’t know that.” Matteo said.

“I do, because there isn’t a universe out there, where we aren’t together.” David said and he truly meant it.

“Okay.” Matteo agreed, knowing there was no sense in arguing. He snuggled closer into David, and David gladly accepted. This would be hard, but they could get through. He knew that much.

~/~/~/~

It’s been a few weeks since Matteo had told David he was struggling, and he seemed to be doing better. They have been declining invitations to hang out with the boys, but they understood that Matteo needed some time.

Matteo had been working long days for the last few weeks. At first David thought it was just to keep his mind busy, but some days Matteo would be gone for 12 hours at a time, and come home absolutely exhausted and fall right asleep. Honestly, David feels like he hasn’t seen Matteo in days at this point.

It was late, David had forgotten about dinner, since Matteo was home, and he was making himself a sandwich when he heard the door open. A few moments later Matteo was in the kitchen.

“Hey, what are you making?” Matteo asked.

“Just a sandwich, I forgot about dinner earlier.” David admitted.

“Concentrating too much on work?” Matteo asked.

“A little. Sometimes I just forget to eat if you aren’t here.” David explained.

“Yea, I’m sorry about being so absent lately.” Matteo apologized, and David looked at him.

“You don’t have to be sorry for working. I get it.” David said honestly. “I just miss you is all.” He admitted.

“I miss you too.” Matteo said. “Can I tell you what I’ve been working on?” He asked.

“Of course.” David said. 

“Okay, so do you know the singer Tar-a?” Matteo asked.

“Kinda. Young girl, had a hit song a few years ago?” David asked.

“Yea. It was on in like every single grocery store for weeks.” Matteo said and David nodded. “Well, she’s signed to the label, and she’s in the middle of writing her next album. She took a year or so off due to addiction. She’s writing this album kinda for the same reason I write music. Anyway, I was brought a few weeks back to help on a few songs, and one day I heard her working on something not connected to the album, and we got to talking. It’s a song about her addiction. She’s writing it to her fans, apologizing for letting them down. Or at least that’s what she told me.” Matteo explained. “Anyway, we started sharing stories, and she wanted me to help her with it. So that’s what I’ve been doing.”

“That’s awesome.” David said honestly.

“It also made me realize just how much I love being sober.” Matteo explained. “I know I had a moment of weakness - “

“Not weakness.” David cut in.

“Okay, I had a dip in my mental health when it came to my sobriety and I was kinda not seeing the point anymore, if that makes sense.” Matteo said and David nodded. “But writing this song with her, it made me realize being sober was one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.”

“That’s great Matteo.” David said happily.

“Yea, she wants to release it as a single before the album gets released.” Matteo explained. “We finally finished writing it, and doing all the music, so now all she has to do is record it. But I wanted to bring it home to you, because I’m really proud of this song, and I wanted to share it with you.” He smiled.

“Is Tar-a okay with that?” David asked.

“Yea, I asked. Plus I talk about you all the time.” Matteo said and David smiled. Matteo grabbed a book and flipped to the page and gave it to David.

_I got no excuses for all of these goodbyes_

_Call me when it's over, 'cause I'm dying inside_

_Wake me when the shakes are gone_

_And the cold sweats disappear_

_Call me when it's over and myself has reappeared_

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why_

_I do it every, every, every time_

_It's only when I'm lonely_

_Sometimes I just wanna cave and I don't wanna fight_

_I try and I try and I try and I try and I try_

_Just hold me, I'm lonely_

_Momma, I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore_

_And daddy, please, forgive me for the drinks spilled on the floor_

_To the ones who never left me, we've been down this road before_

_I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore_

_I'm sorry to my future love for the man that left my bed_

_For making love the way I saved for you inside my head_

_And I'm sorry for the fans I lost who watched me fall again_

_I wanna be a role model, but I'm only human_

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why_

_I do it every, every, every time_

_It's only when I'm lonely_

_Sometimes I just wanna cave and I don't wanna fight_

_I try and I try and I try and I try and I try_

_Just hold me, I'm lonely_

_Momma, I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore_

_And daddy, please, forgive me for the drinks spilled on the floor_

_To the ones who never left me, we've been down this road before_

_I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore_

_I'm not sober anymore_

_I'm sorry that I'm here again, I promise I'll get help_

_It wasn't my intention, I'm sorry to myself_

David finished reading it and he was so moved by it, which he always was when it came to music that Matteo wrote.

“This is beautiful Matteo. Sad, but beautiful.” David said.

“You know she’s around the same age I was when I relapsed?” Matteo said. “Just a young kid who has so much pressure on her shoulders, and couldn’t do it anymore.”

“I can’t imagine.” David said honestly. “But it seems like she’s trying to get sober again.”

“Yea. She recently relapsed again. Like maybe 6 months ago.” Matteo said. “She had to cancel shows, and stuff and I think losing fans really got to her, and she realized that she could lose it all if she continued down that road.”

“Sometimes you need a hard reality check to change.” David said and Matteo nodded in agreement.

“Yea, and I really needed this too remember why I got sober in the first place, and why I choose to stay sober.” Matteo explained. “Like you said, I wake up every day and choose to be sober, and I wouldn’t change a thing.” David smiled.

“I’m so proud of you. For your sobriety and this song, cause it’s a kickass song Teo.” David said and Matteo smiled.

“Thank you.” Matteo said. “I know it was her way of apologizing to her fans, but i feel like in a sense I’m kind of apologizing too. To mama, to my friends, to you. Because nobody had to stay by my side, they could have all left. You could have left when I told you, but nobody did, and I’m grateful for it every single day.” He explained.

“There is no universe out there where I leave. You’re stuck with me, forever.” David joked, and Matteo laughed.

“i think I can live with that.” He said and David smiled. It was a long journey, but even after all these years being sober, he felt like he had a new purpose to stay sober, and he wouldn’t mess that up for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music as always:
> 
> Sober - Demi Lovato


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Christmas cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> Holidays are tough for me, but I wanted to do something to show how amazing the Holidays are now for these two. Even if I don’t have a good time during them, I know many people do, and although it looks a little different with COVID, we’re all still here, and if you’re healthy that’s an added bonus.
> 
> Keep spreading that Holiday cheer everyone, you never know who truly needs it.
> 
> Enjoy!

~/~/~/~ 

This is David and Matteo’s 2nd Christmas together, but the first one they are able to spend with Matteo’s mom and he was pretty excited. Their first Christmas together, had been very low key, they were newly into their relationship, so they really weren’t sure if a big Christmas was necessary, plus David hadn’t celebrated a real Christmas in a long time, so they kept it simple. It was amazing, and David loved it, but this year Nora had invited them over for Christmas dinner, and David couldn’t wait. Especially since Laura was coming, he was shocked when Matteo told him to invite her, that his mama had practically begged.

_**Two Weeks Ago** _

_David had been working like crazy lately, so when he finally shut his computer off, and walked out of his office, Matteo had been in the kitchen making dinner. It smelled amazing, and David’s stomach growled. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was._

_“Hey.” David said and Matteo smiled._

_“Hey, done for the night?” Matteo asked._

_“Yea, I can’t stare at the screen anymore. I’ll go mad.” David said and Matteo smiled._

_“So mama called earlier. Wanted to know if we could spend Christmas with her this year since last year didn’t work out.” Matteo said and David nodded. “It wouldn’t be anything crazy. She just wants us over for Christmas dinner, and presents.”_

_“Yea, we can do that.” David said, happy to be spending another Christmas with Matteo._

_“Awesome. I’ll let her know. Call Laura, ask her if she’s free.” Matteo said and that shocked David._

_“Laura?” He asked, surprised._

_“Yea. Mama was practically begging on the phone to have Laura come. I don’t know what her plans are for the day, but she’s more than welcome to come.” Matteo said and David’s heart skipped._

_“Uh, yea. I can invite her.” David said._

_“Awesome. And I told mama I’d bring dessert, so I’m going to be doing a practice round before. I’m an okay cook, but baking has never been my thing. We’ll see how it goes.” he laughed._

_“You’re an amazing cook, just make sure you follow the directions with baking. No extra of anything.” David said and Matteo laughed._

Laura was meeting them at their flat before they headed over to Nora’s. David had just finished getting dressed when the buzzer went off. Matteo was still in the shower so he made his way over and buzzed her up. A second later, she was at the door.

“You’re eager.” David laughed as he let her in.

“I haven’t really celebrated Christmas in forever. I’m excited.” She admitted, and David knew it was true. They didn’t do Christmas after he got kicked out. “Also I had no idea what to get her, so I got her a huge assortment of tea, cause I know she likes to drink it.”

“That’ll be perfect Laura. I’m sure Nora will love it.” David said. “Matteo should be out of the shower soon, and once he’s dressed we’ll leave.” He said and Laura nodded.

About 10 minutes later, Matteo was dressed and made his way into the kitchen where they were waiting patiently talking about their week. Laura had taken a few days off prior to Christmas because she had the time, and she was exhausted. She;s been having a great time just relaxing with her new pet cat, Dorthy. Cause of course she got her the moment David moved out.

“Okay, everyone ready?” Matteo asked as he grabbed dessert. Nodding, they all headed out. Although David was excited to be spending Christmas with Matteo, Nora, and Laura, he was also nervous. He wanted it to go well. About 30 minutes later, they were standing in front of Nora’s house, Matteo had rung the bell and a few moments later, Nora opened the door.

“Oh my sweet babies. I’m so happy you’re here.” She cheered as she pulled Matteo into a hug first, followed by David and Laura. “Come in, come in.” She ushered. Matteo had gone and put dessert in the kitchen as Nora led David and Laura into the living room. “I’m so happy you all could make it.”

“Thank you for the invite.” Laura said honestly.

“Oh of course. When I asked Matteo if him and David could come, I insisted you come too.” Nora smiled. David knew they hadn’t known each other well, but he could already tell Nora and Laura would get along so well.

“Okay mama, how are we doing this?” Matteo asked when he joined them.

“Dinner still has about 20 minutes or so left until it’s done. We could do presents.” She suggested.

“Sounds wonderful to me.” David said and Matteo and Laura agreed.

“Okay, I want to go first.” Nora said. Matteo could tell she was excited to give her gifts. Once she was done passing them out she sat down. “Okay, who wants to go first?” She asked, and they all smiled.

“I’ll go first mama.” Matteo said as he opened his package. When he pulled it all away he was shocked. “Mama. How did you get this?” He asked.

“I took a spontaneous visit to see Nonna last month.” Nora explained. “We were in the kitchen and I saw it. I had asked if I could take some recipes and make you your own cookbook, and she insisted I take that one. She doesn’t use it much, has all the receipts memorized.” Nora smiled.

“Mama, this has all Nonna’s secrets in it.” Matteo said as he opened the familiar book he was always so captivated to use when he would visit.

“And now you have all the Florenzi secrets.” Nora beamed.

“Thank you mama.” Matteo said as he got up and kissed her cheek.

“You’re so welcome my love.” Nora said. “David?” She asked, prompting him to go next. He smiled and started unwrapping the present, when he opened it, he was shocked.

“Nora.” David whispered.

“There is this shop, in the town where Nonna lives. There is a wonderful artist who sells his own supplies, and I know you like to sketch, so I got him to make you brushes, and mix some paint, and hand make a new sketchbook. It’s all handmade. I thought it was perfect for you.” Nora explained with a smile on her face.

“It’s more than perfect. It’s the most thoughtful and beautiful gift I’ve ever received.” David said honestly. “Thank you.”

“I’m so happy you like it sweetheart.” Nora smiled. “Laura?” She asked next and Laura smiled and opened hers. It was simply an envelope, but inside was something Laura wasn’t expecting. She had no idea what to say so she just looked at Nora. “I’ve always wanted a daughter.” Nora explained. “You know, get our nails done together, some retail therapy. Matteo was a menace to go shopping with.” She joked and Matteo rolled his eyes. “I thought we could have a spa day. Go get massages together, get our nails done. All you have to do is tell me a day, and we can go.” She explained, but Laura still said nothing. Without speaking she got up and left the room. Nora frowned. “Did I cross a line?” She asked David.

“No. She’s just overwhelmed right now.” David assured her. “I don’t think she was expecting that, honestly neither was I. I think she just needs to process what you just said.” He explained.

“Okay. I can get her something else if the massage isn’t what she likes. Honestly, I don’t know what young women like these days. I just asked a few women from church what they were getting their daughters for Christmas and worked off of that.” Nora explained.

“It’s perfect.” Came a voice, and when they looked back there stood Laura. Her eyes red from crying. “I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“Of course sweetheart.” Nora said as she stood up. “Like i said, I’ve always wanted a daughter, not that Matteo wasn’t enough, because he is, but can you imagine me taking him to spa?” She asked, and everyone laughed. “I just thought we could have a girls day. Get to know each other more. If you’d like that.” Nora offered. Laura nodded quickly. Nora brought her into a hug, and Laura gladly accepted. David leaned into Matteo and smiled at the thought. David knew that he was getting a small little family when he met Matteo, but he never imagined Laura would get the same thing, and he was so happy she did.

“My gift doesn’t even compare to this.” Laura laughed and Nora smiled.

“I’m sure it’s wonderful.” Nora said honestly. The both took a seat and Laura handed over her the gift, she opened it carefully, and David could see Laura nervous to see her reaction. “Oh my, this is so much tea!” Nora smiled.

“I know how much you like to drink it, so I got a huge assortment of middle eastern tea. It’s what I grew up drinking at home, and I thought you’d like to try it.” Laura explained.

“You were so right. I can’t wait to try these. I’m afraid I’m a bit of a dud when it comes to trying new things. I’ve always wanted to try new tea, but didn’t know where to start. This is perfect.” Nora explained. “Thank you so much Laura.” She said as she pulled Laura too her. Laura happily accepted.

“Okay mama, David and I don’t actually have anything to give you.” Matteo explained. “What we wanted to give you takes time.”

“Don’t tell me you’re giving me a grand baby.” Nora joked and David had chocked a little on his own air, and Matteo’s eyes went wide and his cheeks reddened.

“Oh my god, mama.” Matteo said, and Nora laughed.

“What? I thought it was funny.” Nora joked and Laura laughed.

“No mama. it’s not a baby. I don’t think I’m ready for a baby. David, are you ready for a baby?” Matteo asked.

“Definitely not.” David answered quickly.

“Okay, okay. Sorry.” Nora said, although the smile on her face definitely showed she wasn’t sorry at all.

“David and I wanted to give you a new garden.” Matteo explained. “I know when you went to stay at the institution the garden got kind of neglected, so what David and I want to do for you is get a landscaper out here, to take a look take some measurements, and make you the garden you’ve always wanted. With a vegetable garden, rose bushes, hell, even a pond if that’s what you want.” He explained. “Someone will come out and take a look and sketch something up for you. How does that sound?” He asked.

“Oh my.” Nora gasped. “That sounds like too much. Oh honey, you don’t have to spend that much on me.” She said.

“Nora, we want to do this.” David insisted. “Honestly, it’s nothing to us. We want you to have the best garden in town.”

“Yea mama. I remember how much you loved to garden when I was little. And you’d always help Nonna when we would go to Italy.” Matteo said. “Let me, let us do this for you.” He insisted.

“Oh my babies.” Nora said as she got up and pulled both Matteo and David into a hug. “I love you.” She said to Matteo as she kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.

“I love you too mama.” Matteo said back.

“I love you.” Nora said as she pulled David into the next big hug. David was taken aback, but melted into it easily.

“I love you too Nora.” David said. And although he hasn’t said that to a motherly figure in a long time, it was easy to say it to Nora.

“Oh my, this has just been the best Christmas I’ve ever had. Well, apart from when Matteo was born that is.” Nora smiled.

“Little Matteo wasn’t a fan of having a December birthday.” Matteo said. his birthday fell a few days after Christmas so the holiday always overshadowed it.

“No, but you were my greatest gift.” Nora said fondly. “Oh, also your Nonna would love to see you again Matteo. She misses you.”

“I miss her too. I’ll have to give her a call.” Matteo explained.

“You should go visit her. Bring David and Laura along. She wants to meet both of you. I wouldn’t shut up about you three the whole time i was there, I was afraid she was getting annoyed with me.” Nora smiled.

“I’ll talk to her about it. Maybe set something up for the summer.” Matteo said and Nora nodded. Than the timer went off.

“Oh, that’ll be dinner!” Nora smiled as she rushed off to the kitchen, and the three of them followed behind. Happily spending Christmas night together.

~/~/~/~

It was late by the time they left. Everyone was having such a good time, and Nora was embarrassing Matteo with stories from his childhood. The impression David left with was that Matteo was a troublemaker, but got away with everything because of his big blue baby eyes, that apparently nobody could say no too. He understood though. Seeing pictures of baby Matteo confirmed it. He was the most adorable child, David could see how he always got his way.

Not wanting Laura to go home alone this late at night, she had stayed the night on the couch at Matteo and David’s and as they were snuggling into bed, David finally let the night sink in, and he couldn’t get the smile off his face.

“Tonight went well.” Matteo said. “I’m glad mama was having a good time.”

“Tonight was perfect.” David agreed. “I was a little nervous.” He admitted.

“Why?” Matteo asked.

“It’s been a long time since Laura or I celebrated a real Christmas with family. I know me and you celebrated last year, but it was very low key. Honestly, I was just worried Laura would feel left out.” David explained. “But Nora didn’t even think twice about inviting Laura, or getting her a present.”

“Mama is so happy to invite Laura anywhere.” Matteo told him. “She was nervous about her gift. She didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes, especially your parents. Laura already has a mother, and she didn’t want to make it seem like she was trying to replace her.”

“I get that.” David said. “But Laura and I haven’t spoken to them in a long time. The letter we got about them moving was the last form a communication we got, and honestly I don’t even know why they sent it. It’s not like we had been begging for our stuff back.” 

“Yea, but I think mama just thought about how she would feel if someone did that to me.” Matteo said. “She feels guilty enough about how miserable my childhood went, the thought of someone replacing her makes her uneasy because she has been trying really hard the last couple years.” He explained.

“It makes sense.” David agreed. “I’m just happy that within in this little family I found for myself, Laura also gets that too.”

“Well, I for one am happy mama has Laura, I would not do well at a spa.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“Merry Christmas Matteo.” David whispered. “I love you.”

“Merry Christmas David, I love you too.” Matteo said back and David’s eyes started to fall. It was the best Christmas he’s ever had. And he couldn’t wait for every other Christmas that followed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo’s birthday and a cute surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and stayed safe!
> 
> This chapter was spontaneous, and originally written as a different one shot, but for some reason I wanted to make it part of this story, so I did!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

~/~/~/~

Matteo’s birthday was 2 days after Christmas, and this year David was going all out. Last year, since they were still relatively new into their relationship, birthdays hadn’t been discussed, and the only reason David found out he missed Matteo’s birthday was because Mia sent a postcard from Spain.

_**One Year Ago** _

_David had just gotten home and he checked the mail before he got upstairs to his flat. There was nothing but junk accept something in the mail for Matteo from Mia. So when David got in the door, Matteo was in the kitchen cooking dinner already._

_“Hey, you got mail.” David said when he walked in._

_“From who?” Matteo asked curiously._

_“Mia.” David said._

_“Oh, yea. She always sends cards for my birthday.” Matteo said causally and David stopped._

_“Wait, it’s your birthday?” David asked, confused._

_“It was the other day actually.” Matteo said, still just casually._

_“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” David nearly shouted. Matteo shrugged._

_“Birthdays weren’t really celebrated when I was a kid. Honestly, I just like it passing without any fuss. Mia is super into birthdays though, so she always sends a card.” Matteo explained._

_“I would have liked to know though. I feel terrible.” David admitted._

_“We got take out, and watched a movie, honestly, it was the perfect night.” Matteo told him, not wanting him to feel bad._

_“I guess, but next year I will do something for you.” David promised._

_“Okay.” Matteo said simply, knowing there was going to be no room for argument. “While we’re on the topic, when is your birthday?”_

_“May 10th.” David said and Matteo nodded._

_“Good to know.” He smiled._

Naturally David had to keep his promise, and was planning the best surprise. It was something he had been planning for weeks, and he was so excited that he got to give it to Matteo tonight.

_**One Month Ago:** _

_David has been planning this surprise for Matteo for weeks. It all started after he heard a story from Matteo’s mom about the family dog in Italy that Matteo had grown attached too. When she died, Matteo took it really hard. He even tried to sneak it home one summer, to which his dad was not happy about. His mom had admitted she thought about getting him one after that, but Matteo was too young to take care of it, and she didn’t want to poor thing to be neglected._

_That night, David was online searching for dogs. Ones that would fit into the guidelines of their flat. It couldn’t be too heavy, so it had to be a small dog, which David was okay with. And he wanted to adopt a senior dog because nobody ever adopts them. So he had a plan, he walked into the dog shelter and looked around at the small dogs, and nothing was standing out to him yet, but than the door opened and in walked someone with the tiniest little pug he’s ever seen, and he was gone. So David walked up to her._

_“Excuse me, sorry I was just looking for a dog to adopt for my boyfriend.” David explained._

_“That’s awesome! What kind of dog are you looking for?” She asked happily._

_“It has to be small. Our flat building has a weight restriction.” David said. “I was looking around and I saw you holding this little thing.” He smiled at the puppy who was still looking at him._

_“Oh yea, she was just surrendered by the owners. Last pick of the litter, and nobody was taking her.” She said. “Would you like to hold her?” She asked and David nodded. She handed over the little pug and she happily snuggled into his arms. “She likes you.” She smiled._

_“i like her too.” David admitted._

_“Will your boyfriend?” She asked._

_“Oh yea. He’ll love her.” David said honestly._

_“Awesome. Let’s get the process started.” She said and David nodded. He couldn’t wait for Matteo to get this present._

~/~/~/~

Matteo didn’t like working long days. It wasn’t his favorite thing to do, but he was currently working on a project with an artist and they needed to be in the studio to do it. It was a long 12 hour day, and Matteo was just wanted to go home and curl up in bed.

He unlocked the door to the flat and he was immediately greeted by David. Who had the biggest smile on his face. It was a little suspicious to Matteo if he was being honest.

“Hello.” Matteo said slowly.

“Hi, how was work?” David said.

“Long. I’m exhausted.” Matteo said honestly and he went to walk past David but he stopped him. “I really want to go to bed David.” He said.

“I know, and I promise, you can sleep soon, but I have a birthday present for you.” He smiled.

“It can’t wait until tomorrow?” Matteo asked. Sure today was his birthday, but getting a gift tomorrow was okay too.

“No, it can’t.” David said. “Now, close your eyes.”

“Okay.” Matteo obeyed, wanting this to be over as soon as possible, so he could go to bed. David took his hand and guided him through the flat. Before he knew it, he was being pushed down onto the couch.

“Okay, open your eyes.” David said and when Matteo opened them, his jaw dropped. In David’s arms, was the cutest little puppy he’s ever seen.

“David.” Matteo said and David handed the puppy over.

“After your mom told the story about the family dog in Italy it got me thinking. You love dogs, I’ve always wanted a dog, plus she can help with your anxiety.” David explained.

“What’s her name?” Matteo asked as she scratched her little ears.

“She doesn’t have one yet. She was surrendered by her owners because nobody wanted her. Literally the last of the litter.” He explained. “i wanted you to name her.”

“Okay. Let’s see.” Matteo said as he held the little puppy up. He looked into her eyes, and it came to him. “Mona.” Matteo said happily.

“Mona? Really?” David asked.

“It means lady in Italian.” Matteo said. David looked at the puppy.

“I guess Mona is a cute name.” He said and Matteo smiled.

“Thank you David, this is the best gift ever.” Matteo said and David pressed a kiss on top of his head.

“I’m glad you like her.” David said honestly.

“How did you hide this?” Matteo asked.

“I set all her things up in my office, since you never go in there anyway, and before I could officially take her home, some things needed to be done. I got the call today, and I went to pick her up. It was pure luck that you were working today, and i could bring her home without you here.” He explained.

“She’s so tiny.” Matteo said, the pug falling asleep in his arms.

“There is a weight restriction for the building, so we had to go little, and I was originally looking for a senior dog since they rarely get adopted, but I took one look at her, and i couldn’t resist.” David saidas he pet her.

“She’s so cute.” Matteo said.

“Happy birthday Teo.” David smiled.

“Thank you, this is the greatest gift I’ve ever gotten.” Matteo repeated.

“I went light for Christmas this year cause I knew about her.” David explained.

“I loved my Christmas presents.” Matteo said honestly.

“I know, but I told you last year I’d make up for missing your birthday.” David reminded him.

“You did that and so much more.” Matteo admitted. Despite how tired Matteo was, the two of them sat together on the couch with their new little puppy, and Matteo wouldn’t have wanted to end his birthday in a better way. This was everything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full circle moment for David and Matteo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> There is another time jump here. About 2 months. First half takes place end of February second half is the first week of March.
> 
> I wanted to add the first half in because I think it’s important to talk about how sexuality is ever evolving. Sometimes it takes years to truly know who you are, and that’s okay. It’s okay to constantly be evolving and learning who you all forever, as long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

~/~/~/~ 

It was a normal night for David, he was sitting on the couch, script in hand, and editing it. Something simple, he could do on his laptop so he wasn’t cooped up in his office. Matteo was asleep on the couch, but he was just as happy to be in his company, and he didn’t really want to be alone either. Mona was curled up at Matteo’s feet also napping. They were the best of friends, and she rarely left his side.

David was so focused, and the shrill of the buzzer kicked him out of his head. He wasn’t expecting anyone, and Matteo didn’t tell him anyone was dropping by, so confused he got up and went over to buzz them in.

“Hello?” David answered.

“Hey David, it’s Cam. Can I come up for a few minutes?” He asked.

“Sure.” David said, as he hit the buzzer. He hasn’t seen much of Cam since his short film was finished, but he liked the guy now, so he didn’t mind letting him in. David opened the door, and Cam was standing there.

“Hey, sorry to drop by unannounced. I just wanted to talk to Matteo real quick.” Cam admitted.

“He’s asleep, anything I can help with?” David asked.

“Maybe.” Cam said honestly.

“Come in.” David said and the two of them made their way into the living room. Mona looked up when she heard the footsteps, took one look at Cam, and than laid back down.

“I didn’t know you had a dog.” Cam said.

“I got her for Matteo’s birthday.” David explained. “They’re besties.” He said and Cam laughed.

“That’s cute.” He said and David nodded in agreement.

“So, what’s up?” David asked.

“You remember the one girl who worked on your short film, she was part of the production team, Eliza?” Cam asked, and David nodded. “Well, we kept in touch after filming ended, and I recently found out she’s a huge Parachute fan, and I wanted to ask her out, and I thought a concert would be perfect. I know they have a few shows coming up in the beginning of March, but tickets are sold out, and I feel like such hypocrite asking this, because this is exactly what Max tried to do when we were together, and I don’t want to sound like him -“

“Cam, relax.” David cut him off. “You and Max are two totally different stories. He was a gold digger, you’re a friend.” He explained. “But, I don’t mean to sound rude, aren’t you gay?” David asked, slightly confused as to why he was asking a girl out.

“I always thought I was gay, never really being attracted to women, and only dating guys, but the way I feel around her, her personality, the way I get butterflies when her name pops up on my phone. I can’t explain it, but she makes me feel so much different, than any other relationship I’ve been in. Sorta like how I felt the first time I kissed Matteo honestly, sorry if that’s weird.” Cam said and David smiled. “It was like something is unlocked, something I didn’t even know I needed in my life until than. That probably sounds stupid.”

“No it doesn’t.” David said honestly. “You don’t care that she’s a woman, it’s her character, and her personality that makes you want more with her, not her gender.” He explained.

“Yea, I guess so.” Cam said.

“I’m the same way.” David told him.

“I thought you were gay?” Cam asked, confused.

“I identify as pan sexual.” David explained. “Obviously I’m in a gay relationship with Matteo, but I’m more attracted to a persons insides, than their outsides, if that makes sense.” Cam nodded. “It took me years to figure that out, I had more going on than trying to identify my sexuality, but I totally get what you mean.”

“So you’ve had crushes on girls before?” Cam asked.

“Yea, loads.” David said and Cam smiled. “I’ve only been in love with Matteo though, he gives me butterflies, and makes me feel like I belong. He’s home. And I know that feeling is something I’ve never felt for anyone else.” David explained.

“I’m a little scared.” Cam admitted. “I’ve never been in relationship with a girl, and I don’t want to fuck it up.”

“Well, does she know that?” David asked.

“Yea. We talked about our past relationships. I told her I used to date Matteo, and she was shocked. She had no idea how you and I could work together.” Cam said and David smiled. “But I told her that I’ve never had feelings for a girl before, and she told me that we could figure it out together. Which was nice.”

“Any relationship is terrifying. I was so scared before Matteo and I got together, you know that.” David said and Cam nodded. “But if it’s tickets you want to impress her, you’ll have tickets. I’ll talk to Jonas.”

“Thanks David, I really appreciate it.” Cam said honestly. 

“Of course, we were actually going to his last concert before he took time off to get married and stuff, you want that show? Matteo can probably get you a meet and greet for her.” David offered.

“That’s too much.” Cam said.

“Is not.” Came a muffled voice, and they looked over to see Matteo waking up.

“Good morning.” David said sarcastically and Matteo just flipped him off. 

“How do you think David and I met? I can get anyone backstage.” Matteo said as he sat up.

“Really? That’s how you two met?” Cam asked.

“He saw my sister signing the show to her best friend, and she was getting bumped around a lot, so he brought us backstage. The rest is history I guess.” David explained.

“That’s really cute actually.” Cam said.

“So, a girl, how did that happen?” Matteo asked Cam.

“I don’t really know. I just really like how she makes me feel.” Cam shrugged.

“I’m happy for you.” Matteo smiled. “You’ve always been the type to want something permanent. Even in high school.” He said and Cam laughed.

“I was so sure we were going to get married than.” Cam said. “I mean, what fucking 17 year old thinks about marriage?”

“You.” Matteo said and Cam smiled.

“I guess I wanted what my parents never had.” Cam said.

“Well, Parachute shows are wonderful for long term relationships, you’re looking at living proof.” Matteo winked at David and Cam laughed.

“Thanks Matteo. I really appreciate the help.” Cam said. “I should go. I’ll see you guys soon.”

“I’ll get in touch with the details and the tickets.” Matteo said and Cam nodded. David stayed on the couch, while Matteo walked Cam out. Mona made her way up onto the couch and curled up by his side, clearly still tired. When Matteo came back, he joined David and Mona. “I didn’t see that coming. Cam was the first guy who ever came out in high school.”

“Sometimes it takes years to figure out your sexuality.” David said honestly.

“I’m happy for him though. He deserves to be happy, and he looked happy.” Matteo said and David nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” David said and Matteo gave him a sweet kiss. “Wanna go to bed?”

“Aren’t you working?” Matteo asked, his eyes heavy.

“I got a lot done tonight.” David said.

“Okay.” Matteo agreed. David pulled him off the couch and they made their way into their room. Mona had stayed on the couch, but she was already asleep, there was no reason to wake her. The two got ready for bed, and Matteo was out almost the minute they got comfy. David had pulled the boy into his arms and started to slowly drift away.

~/~/~/~

David forgot how much he loved concerts. He didn’t make it to many these days, but being back at a Parachute concert for him was amazing, it held the best memories, and this time he got to start the concert backstage. It felt like there were even more people here than ever, and he was happy he wasn’t in the crowed.

“Dude, I don’t know what is happening.” David heard Jonas say, and he looked behind him to where he was standing with Matteo.

“It’s okay to be nervous.” Matteo said honestly.

“I never get nervous. I live off the adrenaline I get from performing.” Jonas said. “I don’t know why I can’t shake this.” He said as she shook his shoulders, hoping to shake the nerves away. David watched, and Matteo looked over at him and gave him a look. A look that David read instantly. He smiled and gave him a little nod. Matteo turned back towards Jonas, grabbed his face, and pulled him in and gave him a kiss. It was brief.

“Now go out there and kickass.” Matteo said when he pulled back and Jonas started laughing, but he seemed more relaxed. Probably due to the shock of the kiss. Once Jonas was gone, David was his way over to Matteo. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in.

“You are never allowed to kiss anyone ever again.” David said, his voice was joking, but the words were true.

“Trust me, I don’t want too.” Matteo said and David smiled. He leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss. When they pulled back Matteo smiled. “You are the only person I want to kiss.”

“Good.” David said and Matteo laughed. Just than the music started and the two made their way over to watch Jonas. He seemed more relaxed now. Thankfully David was better at hiding his nerves than Jonas, because tonight was the night, and he couldn’t wait.

~/~/~/~

“Alright Berlin, as you know this is the last show of the tour, and probably for a little while!” Jonas said into the mic. “As you all might have figured out, I’m getting married next week to the most amazing fiancé I could ever imagine. She’s so amazing, she put off our wedding for 3 years so that we could tour, and I love her more for it every single day!” He said and the crowd cheered. “So we wanted to mix things up tonight and do something a little unexpected. We rarely do covers, but I’m feeling romantic, so I hope you like it!” He said as the music started.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

David took a deep breath. Him and Matteo had been standing in each other’s embrace practically all night, so as the song went on, David turned around and circled his arms around Matteo’s neck.

“You know I love you right?” David asked. Matteo hummed in response. “My whole life I never thought I’d get even a fraction of the love you’ve shown me over the years, and to this day I can’t even believe you’re real sometimes.” David laughed. “The moment I was brought backstage at a Parachute concert, I was confused, and than i saw you. My heart literally skipped a beat, and even though I had no idea who you were, you somehow invaded my mind from the beginning.” He explained. Matteo had a smile on his face. “I love you, and there isn’t a doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He said and than it hit Matteo was David was saying. His jaw dropped. David reached into his pocket, and pulled out a simple silver wedding band. He didn’t get down on one knee, he didn’t need too. “Will you marry me Matteo?” He asked, his voice a whisper.

“David.” Matteo whispered, shocked. Tears forming in his eyes. The amount of love he felt in the moment, was immeasurable. “Yes.” He breathed out, finally. David smiled and slipped the ring onto his finger. Than pulled him into a kiss. The music had faded out to them, but the cheering brought them back, and in that moment Jonas looked over and smiled.

“Alright Berlin, I have to be honest with you, I played that song specifically so that my best friend and his boyfriend could get engaged, and it looks like he said yes!” Jonas said and everyone cheered. “Congrats brother, I love you both!” He said. Matteo laughed.

“You got Jonas in on this?” Matteo asked.

“I figured what perfect way to do it. Seems like a full circle moment.” David admitted with a smile.

“At least you didn’t have him bring us out on stage.” Matteo joked.

“Oh god no.” David said and Matteo laughed. 

“Do you want a ring?” Matteo asked after a moment. “Seems silly for only one of us to wear one.”

“Actually.” David said as he pulled out another one from his pocket. “I figured I’d get two, and than we can use them as our wedding rings when we get married. Maybe engrave them with something, I don’t know.” He explained and Matteo nodded.

“Do you want me to put it on you?” Matteo asked. David bit his lip and nodded. Matteo took the ring from him, and slipped it onto his finger. It looked right. “I can’t believe we’re engaged.”

“Me either. I was so nervous.” David admitted.

“You had to know my answer was going to be yes.” Matteo said.

“Yea, but asking is still nerve wracking.” David explained. Matteo pulled him closer.

“I love you.” Matteo whispered.

“I love you too.” David said. He couldn’t wait to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music as always:
> 
> A Thousand Years by Christina Perri


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas and Hanna’s wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! It’s the definition of same shit different year, but maybe this year will be more hopeful than that last!
> 
> Enjoy!

~/~/~/~

A week later David found himself at Jonas and Hanna’s wedding. Matteo was Jonas’ best man, so David was sitting with Mohammad, Amira’s husband, the guy Sam was currently seeing, whose name was also Sam, and Abdi’s date, whose name David thinks is Michelle. He hasn’t really talked to her all that much, and he’s already pretty terrible with names.

The ceremony was very sweet. He tried so hard to keep his focus on Jonas and Hanna, but he really couldn’t keep his eyes off Matteo. Matteo even looked over at one point during the ceremony and winked at David, so his attention was all over the place after that.

Cocktail hour was now starting, and the bridal party was away taking pictures, so David had grabbed a drink from the bar, nonalcoholic, and was standing around talking to Mohammad. He liked him a lot, he was great, and totally perfect for Amira. They were in the middle of a conversation when he felt arms snake around his waist.

“This is scandalous, I have a fiancé.” David joked,and he felt Matteo laugh.

“Better hope he doesn’t see.” Matteo whispered and David turned around. “Hey.”

“Hey, how were pictures?” David asked.

“They were okay.” Matteo shrugged. “Not the biggest fan of getting my picture taken.”

“Better get used to it. I can’t wait for our photo shoot for our wedding.” David beamed and Matteo smiled. “Are you nervous for your best man speech?” He asked.

“Not really.” Matteo said. “Thanks to Hanna, I’m not talking for a long time. I just can’t wait for Jonas to hear the song.”

“Me either.” David smiled. He remembered when he found the song, and was very confused, since it was in Matteo’s personal songbook.

**_Two Months Ago_ **

_David was cleaning up the living room. Matteo and him had both let the place get a little messy, both consumed by work, but he didn’t mind. He went to grab Matteo’s song book, but it slipped out of his hand and fell onto the ground. He went to pick it up when he saw the lyrics of the page it landed on. He knew most of these songs were Matteo’s private songs, but this one was different than the other ones he’s read._

_I have loved you since we were 18_

_Long before we both thought the same thing_

_To be loved and to be in love_

_David was slightly confused, it was a love song._

_“Hey, what’re you reading?” Matteo asked, and David slightly jumped not hearing him walk in._

_“Oh, I was just cleaning up and your book fell out of my hands and when I picked it up it was on this page.” David handed it over to Matteo who laughed and smiled._

_“Jonas and I started writing this song in college cause he wanted to write a song for Hanna.” Matteo explained. “It was during a time where I was drinking, so we were both drunk and started writing it, but never finished. I forgot I had it.” He said and David nodded. Than his eyes lit up. “Oh my god. It’s perfect.”_

_“What’s perfect?” David asked._

_“I’m going to finish this song for them, and make it a surprise first dance song.” Matteo said and David smiled._

_“How are you going to do that?” He asked._

_“I’ll get Hanna in on it.” Matteo said. “Tell her I have a surprise, and work it in somehow. I’ll just need her to get Jonas to agree on waiting on the first dance until after speeches.”_

_“Well, Jonas will give into whatever Hanna wants for their wedding, so shouldn’t be too hard.” David said and Matteo smiled._

_“Exactly.” Matteo agreed._

“Are you having a good time?” Matteo asked David.

“Yea, I’ve been talking to Mohammad a lot. He’s a cool dude.” David explained.

“Yea, and he’s perfect for Amira.” Matteo said and David nodded. “Jonas and Hanna have a very nice wedding, but Amira and Mohammad’s wedding was off the charts.”

“Really?” David asked.

“Yea. They got married shortly after they graduated college. And Mohammad wasn’t as religious as Amira is, but wanted her to have her dream wedding, and it was the most beautiful wedding I’ve ever been too. So colorful. Full of family traditions.” Matteo explained.

“That’s awesome.” David said. “Do you have any traditions you want in our wedding?” He asked and Matteo thought about it for a moment.

“Honestly, I’m not sure yet. We just got engaged, I think I’m still riding that high a little.” Matteo said truthfully, and David laughed.

“You’re right. We have plenty of time for that.” David agreed.

“All the time in the world.” Matteo smiled.

~/~/~/~

It was time for the speeches, and now Matteo was a little nervous. But as the Mia, the Maid of Honor finished her speech, a very sentimental one, that made Hanna cry, it was now his turn.

“Hey everyone, first I want to say congratulations to the bride and groom. I can’t believe you’re actually married. Feels like it took you guys forever, but I’m glad we got here.” He said and everyone laughed. “Jonas and I have known each other since we were 7 or 8. He pushed me down on the playground, and I got a nasty cut on my head and it refused to stop bleeding.” Matteo laughed, and so did Jonas. “Jonas swore I was going to die, and he was going to be put in jail on murder charges.” He smiled. “Needless to say, my near death experience made us best friends.” Matteo said. “When we finally got to college, we were roommates, and one night, we decided that we were going to get extremely drunk, and go to some party that was going on, but I think we did it a little too well, and never made it out of our dorm.” Matteo smiled and Jonas laughed. “It was in that moment that Jonas told me he wanted to write a song for Hanna, because he loved her so much, and if there was anyone out there who deserved a song written about them, it was her.” He said on a more serious note. “So we got to work, we started writing a song for her, and than we fell asleep, and woke up the next day with the worst hangovers, and the song was forgotten.” He explained. “Until a few months ago when my fiancé found it.” Matteo smiled. “And well, I think it’s time that everyone got a chance to see just how much you love her.” He said and Jonas’ jaw dropped. Matteo had asked Tar-a to do him this favor of singing the song, and she was more than happy to do it, and she entered the room and took her seat on a stool with a mic. “So Jonas, Hanna, I think it’s time for you first dance.” He said and Hanna had the biggest smile on her face. She pulled Jonas up but before he went to the dance floor, he went over and hugged Matteo.

“I love you brother.” Jonas said seriously.

“I love you too man.” Matteo said.

Jonas and Hanna made their way onto the dance floor and started dancing. Tar-a had slowed the song down a little for the first dance, and Matteo had loved the arrangement. it was perfect. He couldn’t get the smile off his face. He could see just how special this song meant to both Jonas and Hanna, and he was happy that he was able to give them this moment. He looked over at where David was sitting. At the same moment David looked at him and smiled. Matteo winked which caused David to blush. He would never get tired of that, and he couldn’t wait to get started on writing the song him and David were going to be dancing to at their wedding. It would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music as always:
> 
> 18 by One Direction.
> 
> I always imagine this slower for their first dance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Prep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting to the big day!
> 
> This one is a shorty, but I had nothing else of value to add, so I just ended it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and have a great weekend!

~/~/~/~

One month. Matteo and David were getting married in one month, and honestly, David couldn’t believe it. He never thought he’d ever be able to get this far. He never thought he’d be able to experience this kind of love from someone else, and he was grateful every single day that Matteo came into his life.

They weren’t having an insane wedding. It was going to be friends and family mostly, and David was nervous. They had sent an invitation to his parents through email. He didn’t know their new address, but he hasn’t heard anything back yet. Part of him doesn’t think they’ll come, but some part of him hopes they will.

Today though, Matteo’s as at the studio working, and David had some time off so he was meeting with Sara and Leonie for lunch. It was kind weird how close they got from filming. They were great, and David really enjoyed their company. He was happy that they had become such good friends, and once again, he had Matteo to thank for introducing him to them.

“Hey.” He greeted them once he walked into the restaurant.

“Hey, glad you could fit us into your busy schedule.” Leonie said and David laughed.

“Planning a wedding is exhausting.” David admitted. “I fall asleep like every night at 8 PM. It’s pathetic.”

“But it’s next month. That’s exciting.” Sara beamed.

“I’m so excited, you have no idea.” David told them. “Than we’re taking a month long honeymoon, I can’t wait.”

“Where are you going again?” Leonie asked.

“All over. Wherever we want to go.” David said. “Neither of us could pick one place, and we decided we didn’t have too. We could travel as much as we want.”

“Ugh, I can’t wait for the day I get married.” Sara said honestly. “I don’t even care what my husband wants, we are honeymooning in Bora Bora.” She said and they laughed.

“You’re so typical. Go to a cool place.” Leonie said.

“And where would you go?” Sara asked.

“I don’t know, somewhere cool. Maybe like Thailand, or something.” Leonie shrugged.

“Thailand would be cool.” David agreed.

“Well, neither of us are getting married, so I guess it doesn’t matter.” Sara said honestly.

“True, although I did think I’d get married before Matteo, guess that’s out the window now.” Leonie said and they laughed.

“In high school I thought I would marry Matteo.” Sara said and Leonie snorted.

“Everyone seems to think they were going to marry Matteo. You, Cam.” David laughed.

“He’s a great guy.” Sara said honestly. “I mean, we were only 15 when we dated for like a month, and obviously he wasn’t really that into me, but he was still very nice. Gave me attention, he was there for me when i needed him. I guess everyone wants that kind of person in their life.”

“Yea, the kid is nice. I’ll give him that.” Leonie said. David had come to realize she did not like talking about her feelings, or emotionally things early on in their friendship.

“And you’re lucky enough to marry him!” Sara beamed and now it was David’s turn to blush.

“Never thought I’d be getting married at all.” David said. “So the fact that I’ve been planning this wedding for months is insane to me.”

“I can’t wait to go. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen everyone, I wonder what they’re all up too now.” Sara said.

“Well, my ex got married to the girl he cheated on me with, so yay. I get to see them.” Leonie said sarcastically.

“Wait, Jonas and Hanna?” David asked, cause they are the only other ones married besides Amira, and he didn’t think she was talking about them.

“Yup, in high school.” Leonie said. “I’m over it now, but hurt like a bitch than.”

“I mean, we weren’t exactly nice to her either after that.” Sara said.

“I was heartbroken, and she was my best friend at the time.” Leonie said.

“This is a lot of new information.” David said honestly.

“I am over it, despite how I just sounded. I’m happy for them. They’re perfect together, and honestly, if Jonas and I did last, which high school relationships rarely do, I don’t think I’d be okay with him constantly being gone.” Leonie admitted. “I know I give off this very independent woman vibe, but if he were my husband, I’d want him home, you know?”

“I get that. When Matteo travels for work I miss him like crazy.” David said honestly. “At least now I have Mona to cuddle with instead of nothing.”

“Anyway, I can’t wait for your wedding, you both deserve eternal happiness.” Sara smiled.

“You are such a romantic.” Leonie rolled her eyes, but smiled at her nonetheless.

“I can’t help it, I love love!” She said and they laughed. David agreed though. He knew now more than ever that he deserved the love Matteo showed him every day, and he couldn’t wait to give all the love back to Matteo tenfold for the rest of their lives.

~/~/~/~

Matteo told David that he had to be at the stupid early to help with an artist latest album, but he was really there to record their first dance song. He’s been working on it practically since they got engaged, and since they were getting married next month, he needed it recorded so that they could actually dance.

He had gotten Jonas to help him. He was going to ask Tar-a again, but for some reason Matteo wanted a male voice on it, and no better person than Jonas. Plus, he was over the moon happy to be asked since Matteo did finish writing his love song to Hanna.

“Alright man, I think we’re done.” Matteo said once Jonas had finished singing. Jonas nodded and made his way back into the stupid with Matteo.

“One month away, you nervous?” Jonas asked.

“Not really.” Matteo said honestly. “I’ve been ready to marry him since the beginning.” He admitted.

“I’m happy for you.” Jonas said. Matteo smiled.

“I have one more favor to ask.” Matteo asked.

“Anything dude.” Jonas said.

“I wrote a song to dance to with mama, and I was hoping you and the band could sing it. It has a lot of different parts that I think you all would be perfect for.” Matteo explained.

“Of course dude.” Jonas said. “We can get together next week to do it.”

“Thanks man.” Matteo smiled.

“Of course, although pretty cocky of you to only be using your own music at your wedding.” Jonas teased.

“Fuck off.” Matteo laughed.

“I can’t wait to be standing right beside you brother.” Jonas said and Matteo smiled. He couldn’t wait either.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s been some time.
> 
> I lost a bit of steam with this story, but I’m back!
> 
> It’s almost over. I think I’m going to have 1 maybe 2 more chapters, we’ll see!
> 
> Enjoy!

~/~/~/~

Today was the day. The day David and Matteo have been waiting for forever. To know the big day was here, and in just an hour Matteo and David would be married, was enough to send both of them into a tail spin of excitement. Especially since they haven’t seen each other since yesterday. It was David’s idea, and as he stood there and looked at himself in the mirror, all he wanted to do was be with Matteo.

“You’ll see him in an hour.” Laura said when she came up behind him.

“I know, but I’m still nervous. It’s my wedding day.” David said and Laura beamed.

“I’m so proud of you.” She said, tears threatening to spill over.

“None of this would have happened if it weren’t for you.” David said honestly.

“I don’t think so.” Laura said. “I think you two would have found each other eventually. You’re perfect together.” She smiled.

“Yea, but you helped speed the process along.” David laughed.

“Very true.” She agreed.

“How do I look?” David asked.

“Very handsome.” Laura said. “Matteo is a lucky guy.”

“I’m pretty lucky myself.” David said dreamily. He couldn’t wait to see Matteo at the end of the aisle waiting for him to start their forever.

~/~/~/~

“I can’t believe my little baby is getting married.” Nora said as she looked at her son. This is everything she’s ever wanted for him.

“I can’t believe I’m getting married either.” Matteo laughed. “Never thought I’d be here.”

“You deserve this and so much more. Both you and David do.” Nora smiled.

“I wish we just eloped.” Matteo said honestly, and Nora smacked his arm.

“Nonsense. Eloping would deprive everyone the chance to see what real love looks like.” Nora said and Matteo smiled.

“I don’t care about anyone else. All I care about it David, and our friends and family would have been there. Thank god David planned this wedding, I would have been overwhelmed.” Matteo said and Nora laughed.

“He’s more detail oriented anyway.” Nora said and Matteo nodded. “Okay, it’s almost time.” She looked at her watch.

“Luigi!” He heard and when he turned around there stood the boys. “You ready to get married man?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Matteo laughed.

“Don’t worry, this is just the formality, and a party. You two have basically been married since the beginning.” Jonas joked.

“Yea, you’re right.” Matteo nodded.

“Alright, let’s do this man.” Jonas said and they made their way to the ceremony. Matteo couldn’t wait to see David, couldn’t wait to marry him. Couldn’t wait to start their forever.

~/~/~/~

The ceremony had been short, and sweet. Nothing too over done. They didn’t need it. After that it was time for group pictures, and Matteo was exhausted. All he needed was a beer, and to sit down for a few moments. He was almost there, all they had to do was be announced to the room, and he was one step closer to his chair.

“Ladies and gentlemen, introducing for the first time, Mr. and Mr. Matteo and David Florenzi - Schreibner!” The DJ announced, and as Matteo and David walked into their reception hand in hand, with all their family and friends cheering, they knew that they were going to have an amazing life together.

Matteo had swung David around and into his arms when the music started playing. Matteo had been secretive with the song, claiming he wanted David to hear it for the first time on their wedding day.   


_I heard somebody knocking at the door_

_And I had a drink in hand but I was looking for something more_

_When I put my eyes on you, I fell in love with you for the last time_

_I remember the dark brown of your eyes_

_And your olive skin and a look of sin, yeah you took me by surprise_

_When I put my hands on you, I fell in love with you for the last time_

“I love you.” David whispered when he heard the lyrics.

“I love you too.” Matteo whispered back.

“I can’t believe you wrote this.” David said, tears in his eyes.

“It was one of the easiest songs I’ve ever had to write.” Matteo admitted. “Your love is the easiest thing in the world.”

“I can’t believe you want to spend forever with me.” David whispered, almost like he was trying to convince himself this was real.

“I’ve never wanted anything more.” Matteo told him honestly.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” David whispered.

“And you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Matteo said back.

They swayed to the song, soaking in all the lyrics, and the moment. It was everything Matteo wanted when he was writing the song, and he was happy that he got to share that with everyone he knew, and show David just how much he loved him. And he would continuing doing so for the rest of their lives.

~/~/~/~

After they got a chance to sit and eat, it was time for Matteo and his mom to dance. Matteo always knew he wanted to do a mother son dance at their wedding. But he also knew that it would be hard for David, since he invited his parents, and they never even responded. So he had a plan.

He wrote the song they were going to dance too, because it was his wedding, and he wanted every song to have a meaning. It was something person to Matteo, and he wanted that to reflect in the music that was playing. So the music started and Matteo took his moms hand and lead her to the dance floor.

_You taught me everything_

_Everything you've given me_

_I'll always keep it inside_

_You're the driving force in my life, yeah_

_There isn't anything_

_Or anyone that I could be_

_And it just wouldn't feel right_

_If I didn't have you by my side_

_You were there for me to love and care for me_

_When skies were gray_

_Whenever I was down_

_You were always there to comfort me_

_And no one else can be_

_What you have been to me you will always be_

_You will always be the girl_

_In my life for all times_

_Mama, Mama you know I love you_

_(You know I love you)_

_Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart_

_Your love is like tears from the stars, yes it is_

_Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul_

_Yes it is, yes it is, oh, yes it is, yes it is, yes it is oh_

“Oh Matteo, this is the most wonderful song you’ve ever written.” His mama said as the tears pooled in her eyes.

“I love you mama. I know I don’t tell you as often as I should, but I do love you.” Matteo said honestly.

“Oh my sweet boy, I’ve always known.” Mama said. Matteo pulled her closer as they swayed.

“I have a request though.” Matteo asked.

“Anything.” Mama said. 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed David’s parents didn’t come.” Matteo said and she nodded. “We did invite them, and leave two seats open for them in case they changed their mind. But they didn’t.”

“I just can’t imagine doing that to your child. For crying out loud, their son got married, and they just stood him up.” She said and Matteo nodded.

“So I was hoping we could cut our dance short, and you could dance with him.” Matteo said.

“Oh honey, of course.” She said happily. With not hesitation.

“Okay, I didn’t tell David this yet.” Matteo said and she laughed.

~/~/~/~

David watched as Matteo and Nora danced to the beautiful song Matteo wrote for her. It was such a beautiful declaration of love from him, that it had David in near tears. But it also made him sad that he wouldn’t have this moment with his own mother. How she didn’t even respond to the invite. It was painful, but he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up.

“It sucks that Marina couldn’t come.” Laura said from beside him. Their godmother had been sent on assignment a week before the wedding and couldn’t make it.

“Yea, but I wouldn’t have danced with her either. It just isn’t the same, you know?” David said.

“Yea. I’m sorry they didn’t come.” Laura said.

“Did you think they would?” David asked.

“I hoped they would.” Laura said. “They should have come.”

“Yea, but maybe it’s better they didn’t. They wouldn’t have been supportive and Matteo and I don’t need that today. On our wedding day.” David said and Laura nodded. He looked back at Matteo and Nora.

“This song is beautiful.” Laura said.

“Yea, he spent a long time writing it.” David smiled. Just than, he saw both Matteo and Nora walking over to them in the middle of the song. “What are you doing?” He asked once they were close.

“Dancing with my other son.” Nora smiled. “If he’ll have this dance, that is.” She said and that almost did make David cry. He took her out reached hand and she pulled him to the dance floor.

_There were so many times_

_Looking back when I was so afraid_

_And then you'd come to me and say to me_

_I can face anything_

_And no one else can do_

_What you have done for me_

_You'll always be, you will always be_

_The girl in my life, ooh oh_

_Mama, Mama you know I love you_

_(You know I love you, you know I love you)_

_Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart, (You are)_

_Your love is like tears from the stars_

_(Your love is like tears from the stars)_

_Mama I just want you to know (Mama I just want you to know)_

_Lovin' you is like food to my soul_

Laura watched and listened to the lyrics and she was on the verge of crying, Matteo took the seat David was previously sitting in and out his arm around Laura’s chair.

“You don’t know how much this means to him.” Laura said and Matteo smiled.

“I think I do.” Matteo said. “I know how hurt he was that your parents didn’t answer the invite. He tried to hide it, but he can’t hide it from me.”

“They threw away an entire child because they couldn’t accept him. I don’t know how a parent could possibly do that.” Laura said and Matteo nodded. He didn’t know either. He looked back at David and his mom, he had the biggest smile on his face, and she was laughing. The song had come to an end, and they made their way back over to the table. David took a seat on Matteo’s lap and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Thank you.” He whispered. “That was everything I needed and more.”

“I love you.” Matteo said and David gave him another kiss.

“I love you too.” He said. It didn’t matter who didn’t come to their wedding, what matters is that they were here, married, and going to live the rest of their lives happy with each other.

~/~/~/~

The party had ended, and Matteo and David went back to their flat. Mona had greeted them enthusiastically when they got there, and after some much affectionate kisses from her, Matteo and David retired to their room.

They got undressed and curled up into their bed, completely and utterly dazed and tipsy from the night. Everything felt like a dream, and it was the best feeling knowing they weren’t going to be waking up from it. It was real, and it was forever.

“That was the best night ever.” David whispered.

“Personally I can’t wait for the honeymoon.” Matteo said.

“Me either. I can’t wait to go it Italy. Seeing you in your natural element.” David said and Matteo laughed. It seemed crazy that they’ve never been, but the timing never worked out for them. He couldn’t wait to go now though.

“Spending a month traveling the world with you, going anywhere we want is what I’m looking forward to the most.” Matteo said. “Also you finally meeting my Nonna. She is very excited.”

“Seeing her in person will be better than over FaceTime.” David admitted, and Matteo nodded in agreement. Than he yawns. “Okay, get some sleep. We have some packing to do tomorrow.”

“Goodnight David.” Matteo mumbled, his eyes falling shut.

“Night Matteo.” David said and the two fell into unconsciousness rather quickly, so happy that front his day forward they were husbands, and they couldn’t wait for the future to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music as always:
> 
> For the Last Time - Dean Lewis
> 
> A Song for Mama - Boyz II Men


End file.
